Lesson
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Formerly Sex Changes Things. After being humiliated by Raizen, Yomi vows to teach the old man not to cross him. In the coarse of his plotting he drags Kurama and Yusuke into the fray but it seems to be Yomi himself who has something to learn. Rated M for a reason! Not my best written work, not even meant to be.
1. Jay Jay's Scene

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa! The first part of this is not mine. It is by this cool chic called JayJaySpirit on deviantART. I'll post a link to her original profile and story at the end because I changed a bit of it. Not plot wise but I'm just saying. I hope she likes this and I hope you do to!**

**Original: ****http:/jayjayspirit (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/ ?offset=48# / d1nyab1**

**I have to tell, this was supposed to be a one shot. However, it's becoming too long so this is what I'm going to do. It's one long chapter, short story, thing, but I'm posting every scene as its own chapter here of . I hope that doesn't confuse anybody.**

**Warning: Starts with rape scene! Continues with more man on man sex. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. Not even the first scene which belongs to JayJaySpirit. Well I do own the plot beyond that but still...**

* * *

Sex Changes Things

The cocky little bastard...

It was all Raizen, the oldest of the Demon Kings, could say for the newest of the Demon Kings... Yomi, or whatever the hell his name was...

How could he, the God of War (supposedly) and the oldest of the Kings, be so easily intimidated by this man's foolhardiness was beyond his understanding... God damn that horned bastard...

As Raizen stormed though the dense vegetation of Gandara, the town or capital, or whatever people called it, that was clearly Yomi's nesting ground he scowled. Mukuro was at least an agreeable person … whereas Yomi was not. The way he ran things, always being overconfident with his strengths, somehow always seem to piss off the ancient king.

"Lord Raizen, w-what brings you to Gandara?"

An elderly voice had shaken Raizen from his musings as he walked closer to the gates to Yomi's palace. Raizen looked down to see a shriveled, short goat man that went by the name of Youda, standing by his waist.

"Yeah… Where's Yomi?" Raizen demanded.

"Why would you want to see the lord?" Youda inquired. Nosy, smartassing, little son of...

"I just need to talk to the guy all right? Now buzz off you walking dead corpse-thing."

"Lord Yomi's in the living room, sorting out papers and other garbage." Youda replied, looking rather annoyed that Raizen just called him that. He pointed at the place Yusuke would soon meet Yomi in.

After walking what felt like an hour, Raizen reached his destination. Pushing the slide to one side, Raizen found the source of his problems. After kicking off his shoes, he walked in standing in front of him.

For his part, Yomi didn't seem too surprised that Raizen stormed in right in front of him. For the most part Yomi chuckled. "Can I help you, Raizen?" he said with that same cocky grin that pissed Raizen off soo much.

"Yeah you can help me," Raizen muttered darkly. "Why do you put so much energy into pissing me off?" Yomi tilted his head to one side.

"What could I have done, to invoke such wrath from you, Lord Raizen?"

"Your cocky disposition…"

"My disposition…?"

"Fine. How about your existence!"

"My existence is the cause of your anger, Raizen?" Yomi raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh, you smart-assing cocky son of….'Raizen thought darkly. With every insult he threw at the blind freak, said blind freak would counter it with a cocky remark. Someone seriously needed to teach this little bastard a few things. A dark thought accrued to him, one that made Raizen smile in a rather evil matter. Maybe he should be the one to teach this immature little shit a thing or two.

"Or maybe it's that fuckable ass of yours that's the cause of my rage. What do you say to that? Huh, Yomi?"

"My - What?" Yomi looked up at Raizen, looking dead confused, disbelief showing in his blind face, not seeming to comprehend what was said to him. "Can you repeat that…" Yomi asked softly.

"For a guy with six ears, you seemed to be hard of hearing," retorted Raizen, grasping the blind lord's chin.

"What are you trying to imply?" Yomi asked darkly, trying to squirm away from the hunger-stricken king.

"This….," Raizen said thickly, pulling the blind king back to him and he placed a hard kiss on Yomi's mouth. Yomi responded by shoving the hungry king away from him. He stood up and slowly walked backward into a corner of the room, as Raizen regain posture.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yomi demanded.

"Nothing…" Raizen replied in a funny voice that Yomi knew of oh, so well. He pulled Yomi closer than close and kissed him even more roughly and passionately, licking the folds to Yomi's mouth. Yomi clasped his mouth shut as tightly as he could, but he found it increasingly hard, for a couple of reasons. One was that Yomi couldn't recall the last time someone tried to make love him, and two, it was wonderful and the same time wrong, he couldn't hold on much longer. He moaned. Raizen seized the chance and slipped his tongue in the blind king's mouth, tasting the sweet mouth before Yomi bit his tongue in response. Owww….," Raizen clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Get off me, you sick freak!" Yomi demanded beating his fists against Raizen's shoulders. "Let me go!" Raizen didn't answer. Before Yomi could grasp on what happened he was on the floor, with the ancient king on top of him, kissing and nipping at Yomi's throat hungrily. Yomi struggled frantically underneath Raizen, as the white-haired demon ripped off the sash on Yomi's waist, loosening the blue and purple tunic he wore. Raizen soon had the blue tunic off of Yomi's body. The light purple shirt that Yomi wore, loose with nothing to hold it in place, revealed the blind lord's chest. Yomi had a rather good build. He had well-chiseled arms that connected to an almost rock-hard chest. Somehow possessed by Yomi's unique beauty, the white-haired demon god lowered his head started kissing, mouthing and suckling on Yomi's neck, causing the blind younger demon to moan and cry. Wait a minute... Cry?

Raizen looked up into Yomi's face and grinned rather evilly. Yomi seemed to have 'tears' running down his face and a look of pure terror, is it, written on his face. "Why are you doing this?" Yomi said in a somewhat choked voice, "Why are you trying to force me to do this?"

"Because someone has to teach your worthless ass how things run," Raizen answered in a rather evil voice." What I'm doing will teach that lesson pretty well..."

"Well, you're wrong," Yomi hissed, trying to push the aged king off him, "Get off of me..."

"Says you and what army?" Raizen asked, as he lowered his head once more, this time latching his mouth on one of Yomi's pale-pink nipples.

"Aaah...," a soft moan had managed to escape from the blind demon's throat, as Raizen bit the nub of flesh, swirling his tongue around it, while twisting its brother in his hand. Yomi shook his head back and forth. Raizen released the nub as soon as it hardened to rock. Raizen smirked and started attacking the other one in the same manner.

Once Raizen felt that both nipples had the same amount attention paid to them, he moved downward kissing and licking, Yomi's stomach, stopping at his navel, teasing it in the funniest of ways before he reached the border of Yomi's pants. "Don't you dare...!" Yomi growled in as a dangerous sounding voice as he could, "You've done enough damage."

"Oh, I dare," Raizen said as he grabbed a hold of the pants, "As I said before: says you and what army?" Before Yomi could answer, Raizen had ripped off his pants leaving him entirely nude, save his shirt which was merely hanging uselessly over his shoulders, whereas Riazen was still clothed. The blind king's blush was a deep maroon red. Even without eyes he could tell just kind of situation he was in. Raizen seemed to be looking him over rather predatory-like. Yomi curled up as best he could to no avail. Raizen bent down, uncurled him and swooped in on his exposed, throbbing member.

"Nnnnhhh...," Yomi had covered his own mouth, to prevent himself giving Raizen what he desired, his mewl. Raizen was too busy 'massaging' Yomi's cock to even care. He tickled the small slit on the head then rubbed his tongue up and down the already hard member. Raizen kept this up, pulling and coaxing until: "Nnnnhhh-Aaaahhhn!" Yomi had cried as his essence had spilled into Raizen's waiting mouth, "Y-You bastard..."

Raizen had lifted his head, smiling rather menacingly licking his lips clean of Yomi's cum and laughing darkly. Raizen kissed Yomi and put his tongue into the blind king's mouth so he could taste himself. "You taste pretty good for someone who's pretty much a tainted stubborn jerk," Raizen said as he begun to pulling the sash around his waist off. He pulled his pants down to his knees, grinning at Yomi, "Now it's your turn."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No! You can't make me."

"You want to bet me, punk?" Before Yomi could react or defend himself properly, Raizen grabbed ahold of the horn in the back of the blind king's head, pulling Yomi toward his crotch. "Suck it. You know you want to," Raizen hissed under his breath. Biting back tears of humiliation, pulled Raizen's cock into his mouth and begun to suck and tease the same way Raizen did to him. As Yomi sucked and coaxed harder, Raizen could feel his release coming fast. As soon as it did Yomi spluttered and coughed. Raizen sensed the reason. "Swallow it," Raizen growled threating at the blind demon. "All of it!" Yomi gagged on the cum as Raizen had yanked on the horn on the back of his head, tears coursing down his cheeks quietly. "Good boy. See, it wasn't that hard, now was it?" Raizen cooed, throwing the blind man onto the floor.

"For you, it wasn't," Yomi hiccuped, this was downright embarrassing, "You sick, sick bastard, I hope when you die, you die in a fucking ditch!"

"Ah, don't talk dirty. That turns me on." Raizen said thickly, his voice filled with lust.

"Oh and Mukuro doesn't?" Yomi snarled, trying to edge away from the sex-crazed bastard but Raizen pulled him back to him, but on his stomach.

"Hey, you keep Mukuro out of this, at least she's smart," Raizen snarled back yanking Yomi's raven-black hair, " You clearly need the last lesson, don't you, smartass?"

"Don't..." Yomi softly pleaded, sensing what Raizen was talking about, "No, don't."

"It's your own fault. You take nothing seriously," Raizen answered as he grabbed Yomi's hips and pulled him closer. "As I said before your ass needs a lesson."

"But... dry?" Yomi inquired, as he tried to wriggle out of Raizen's grasp, but the older king held him tightly in place.

"Pain is your only teacher, Yomi."

"Fuck you..."

"Fucking you sounds better." Raizen took a finger and stuck it on Yomi's tight ass. Yomi let out a strangled yell, which was muffled due to the fact that Raizen took two of the finger on his other hand and stuck them in Yomi's warm, moist mouth. Raizen probed deeper until he found the 'sweet spot' he could tell simply for Yomi let off a muffled gasp. Raizen added a second finger, then a third, until he felt that he was sure that Yomi was streched good enough for the bigger task, his cock.

He positioned Yomi and cock at the right angle, and without warning said to Yomi he entered him forcefully. Yomi let out a muffled scream. Raizen laughed at Yomi at this state. "You know, I heard you're bringing an old friend over for the war," Raizen whispered in three of Yomi's ears. "It makes me wonder. This, Kurama... is he as 'fun' as you?" As Raizen rammed into Yomi he laughed at the thought. He had heard of a ' Youko' Kurama. Is that who Yomi's old friend is?

After what felt like ages, Raizen cummed inside of Yomi and the blind king fell to the floor, panting, beads of sweat forming on his face and body. Raizen soon joined him, but after a few minutes he got up, got properly dressed, slipped on his shoes and stood over Yomi. "I hope Kurama is as 'naughty' as you were," Raizen smirked.

"I hope Kurama kills you and this Yusuke kid," Yomi growled.

"I hope my son Yusuke fucks your friend Kurama," Raizen retorted back, and before he left he said the final words that would make Yomi want him dead even more: "Now I hope you learned something from that."


	2. Yusuke talks to Raizen

**Disclaimer: I do not own things!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

~this is where kianna-chan comes in~

Yusuke threw a kick at one of the monkettes that he was training with and dodged one of their attacks. He was about to counter attack when he felt the presence of his old man. Raizen had gone out a few days before and had not told anyone where he was going or why. Yusuke turned on his spurring partner and started for the castle. "Yusuke-sama! Where are you going? We are in the middle of training."

"I'm going to see the old man," he yelled over his shoulder as he went. He didn't bother with the stairs or the inside at all for that matter. He ran straight up the side of the building and jumped in the window to Raizen's throne room. The raven haired teen was a little shocked to see the room empty. Frowning he stepped careful on the floor of the throne room and looked around. He didn't sense a trap but what the hell did he know? He went into battles blind and punched his way out. That was his MO. Even so, even Yusuke had to stop and frown at the fact that his ancestral father was not in sight.

As Yusuke made his way farther into the room he glanced to his left and right. There was no sign of the white haired demon-god. As he got a feel for the room he noticed that it lacked something. It smelt too fresh. Yusuke realized with a wrinkle of his nose that no one had been in this room for days. This meant Raizen hadn't come here when he had come inside. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Where else would he go? The teen went to the door and looked down the hallway in both directions. Raizen was nearby. He was sure of that. Following the feel of his long removed parent's energy Yusuke was led to a bath that he hadn't previous known existed. He gave a low whistle at the huge menacing plants that seemed to turn to stare at him as he entered the steamy room. "Kurama would love this place."

"Kurama!" Yusuke turned. Raizen was sitting on stool, probably washing himself before Yusuke came in, but was now turned to look at him over his shoulder. "You know Kurama?" he questioned. Yusuke kicked off his sneakers and walked over him, unfazed by his nakedness.

"Yeah. He's one of my friends. I left him back in human world when I came here." Raizen frowned.

"Ninkai? I though he was a kitsune."

"He is," Yusuke explained nonchalantly looking in another direction. "He was wounded a couple years back and took the soulless body of a human that got named Shuichi when it was born. He lived as a human for a while and could have left but he got attached to his human mother. That's how we met actually. I had to stop him from giving up his life for hers. Well, that's not what I was assigned to do, but eh-heh-heh-heh, that's how it ended up. Anyway he's been helping me out ever since. He's even since gained the ability to turn his human body into his old demon one. It's freaking cool as hell. He has mastery over plants. He's the only guy I know not ashamed to carry a rose in his hair and can kill you with tulip." Yusuke laughed boisterously. Honestly he'd missed his old friend. "He's a great guy." Yusuke turned back to his father figure to see him staring at him. "What?"

"You know this man? And he is your companion?"

"Yeah. I just told you that."

"Huh. Well perhaps I will get my wish after all."

"Wish?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow and inched back. "What wish?" Raizen looked at him darkly.

"Tell me my son, have you bedded this Kurama?" Yusuke stared blankly for a moment before sputtering.

"Eww! No! No way!" Raizen smirked.

"Come now, my son. I've explained to you already how satisfying male partners can be." Yusuke wrinkled his nose in disgust but for a different reason than his father figure supposed.

"Ew! Shut up! How many times do I hafta tell you, there are certain things parents don't talk about with their kids?"

"Never mind that. You speak highly of this Kurama and he is kitsune. Kitsune are naturally very talented in matters such as-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That's disgusting! Thinking about kissing Kurama is like thinking about kissing my brother!" Raizen raised a curious eyebrow.

"Like kissing your brother?" Yusuke gave him a punkish defiant look.

"Well yeah. Kurama and I, we're like brothers. He the one guy I can talk to. You know really talk to. Keiko's human in the fullest way, so some things are just lost on her. Botan's a bit like her but it's because she's so girly. Hiei-"

"Hiei? Makuro's second?"

"Makuro? The other king? Well I'll be damned, we're fighting each other. Bet the shrimp's loving that. But yeah. He's my friend to and he's great but he only talks to me to annoy me, or give me good advice that I don't want to hear. He's not really the type to listen then talk it out and drop little bits of wisdom gently until I make the right decision on my own. Kuwabara, my old school mate, is just an idiot so he's out and the brat king is too because I want to punch him most times I see him."

"I see," Raizen muttered. He'd turned around during Yusuke's explanation and started washing his hair. "So what about this fox?" Yusuke frowned.

"Kurama? Like I said, he's like a brother to me. He's the guy I just hang with. We sit around and talk. He really helped me with this whole "I'm a demon now" thing. He's keeps me grounded. He's like a cool older brother you know." Raizen flicked a strain of his hair out of his face casually. He was more interested in what his descendant was saying than he let on.

"Older?"

"Yeah. Kurama's two years older than me. At least. Actually, I think he might be three. Let's see. I was a second year when we met. And that time I went to see him I think that girl said he was ... what year?"

"Never mind that!" Raizen snapped. Yusuke frowned.

"What's your problem old man?" the raven haired teen inquired rudely. Raizen dumped a bucket of water on himself.

"Yomi has enlisted Kurama as help in the war he plans to start." Yusuke froze. He didn't know how to react to that. Raizen pretend to casually get up and walk to the bath. Really he was watching his heir's reaction. The shock on his face told him enough.

"Kurama? With Yomi? Why?"

" They're old allies. Didn't you know?" Yusuke reaction told Raizen he hadn't known. Raizen smiled to him. He was not above manipulating his own offspring. "Yusuke? What's wrong with you boy? That Hiei is your ally as well, yes?" Yusuke didn't answer right away and when he did, it was from far away.

"Yeah I know. But Kurama. He's ... Hiei wants to fight me again. Ever since the time we fought he's wanted a rematch. And Makuro's not that bad. It could be fun fighting us against them. But Kurama is different. He sided with me against Hiei the first time I fought him." Raizen grinned. Yes. He had it.

"Then go see him," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Yusuke asked seemingly coming back from someplace far away.

"I don't want you holding back in battle or sulking around here. Go see your ally. See where things fall and go forward from there." Yusuke started at his parent's back before walk away. He wasn't halfway down the hall before he took off running. He jumped from the window in Raizen throne room and was reaching his top speed within seconds of hitting the ground. Raizen smirked.

"You think he will undo Yomi's operations form the inside out using this Kurama?" One of Raizen's men stepped out of the shadows. He'd used another entrance into the room a few moments after Yusuke had entered. Raizen smirked.

"If there's one thing I can count on, it's that boy's way of using his stubborn pig-headed selfishness to make things turn out right. I have faith in him." Raizen grinned a fanged smiled that seemed more evil than faithful.


	3. Kurama finds Yomi

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**

**Warning: Sex, gayness, deal with it. How did you get this far without knowing that.

* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

~Three days earlier~

Kurama stepped out of the shadows and continued on his way to Yomi's fortress. He hadn't expected to see King Raizen leaving the very same place. The old starving king seemed so satisfied at that moment that Kurama vaguely wondered what kind of mood he was going to find Yomi if. If Yomi's enemy was leaving his presence in a good mood, Yomi had to be in a frightful mood. Kurama found his own way to Yomi's chambers, ignored the forced-pleasant inquires of his servants as they asked if they could help him. Kurama entered the living-room only to have his sensitive kitsune nose assaulted by the smell of sex and blood. Under the right circumstances it was an intensely arousing scent but unfortunately these were not those circumstances. Kurama closed the door quickly and scanned the room. He spotted Yomi on the floor near one of the back corners of the room. He was lying partially on his side, partially on his stomach. His clothes were torn off. Kurama frowned as he cautiously approached.

"Don't be so squeamish Kurama. Or have you changed that much?" Kurama relaxed a little and walked up to Yomi. At least the demon was still alive.

"What happened?" he asked.

Yomi didn't sit up as he answered. "Did you see Raizen leaving?"

"Yes."

"And is your sense of smell working properly?"

"Yes."

"Well you were always the smart one between us."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "I wanted to know why."

Yomi titled his face up as if he wanted to look at Kurama. He glared heavily even with shut eyes before turned his head so he facing the floor beneath him. "He said my cocky attitude bothered him. I mocked him over it. I never thought he'd attack me. Then he told me it was my fuckable ass that bothered him and took me by force. He did it dry saying that pain was my only teacher."

Kurama stared blankly. He didn't know whether to show sorrow or triumph. Yomi seemed to pick up on that.

"You told me that once. You hated my cocky attitude and your assassin told me before he blinded me, that pain was my only teacher." Kurama frowned. "Yes Kurama," Yomi said. "I know you sent him."

Kurama stared. "So what now?"

"I planned on using your mother against you to make you help me win this war, but now..."

"Now?"

Yomi forced himself to sit up. "Kurama. Friend. I need you to help me. This war is no long my first priority. I will kill Raizen and his bastard heir. Help me do this." Kurama stared for a while.

"Pain is your only teacher," he said smoothly. Yomi stared, shocked. "It was pain alone that made you as strong as you are now and pain alone that made me strong as I am. Pain is your only teacher." Kurama put his hand on Yomi face, running his thumb over his lips. "But," he said, his voice becoming very suddenly edgier and more dangerous sounding, "pleasure is your only reward." He leaned down and kissed Yomi. Despite what had passed between them, Kurama's body had been humming since he found out they would meet again. The complication of the assassination attempt aside, he was eager to put his hands on Yomi. However the blind demon stiffened.

"You would take advantage? You haven't changed Youko Kurama." Yomi's body quaked slightly in obvious distress over being taken again.

Kurama laughed his voice harsh and biting. "Not at all. First I'll nurse you to health. Then I'll reward your triumph." Kurama helped his old ally to his feet and into a hot bath.


	4. Kurama wants Yomi

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own thing, see the first chapter.**

**Warning: . Really? I need to say it again? Sex and gayness!

* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

A few days later Yomi lay in bed. He was thinking of Raizen. He wanted that bastard to die more than he'd even wanted anything, even more than he'd wanted Kurama dead after he had tried to have him killed. He was so far in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kurama until he sat down on his bed. "What is it, Kurama?" There was silence for a moment. Yomi listened but all he heard was Kurama's breathing and heartbeat and nothing else. "Kurama?" Suddenly he was being kissed. He felt a hand slide up his inner thigh.

"You're healed, Yomi. I won't wait any longer." Yomi was healed but he still reacted badly to Kurama's hand on his loins. Kurama held him with some vines. Yomi wondered when Kurama had planted those there.

'Probably when he insisted on changing the bed linens. Sneaky bastard.' Yomi's thought off by Kurama mouth on his neck. He couldn't help but moan at the sudden attack on his neck. His hands came up to push Kurama away and he almost did until he felt a change in the fox demon's energy. It became wilder and much stronger. His scent changed too. It no longer held any taint of human. "Kurama! Wait!"

"No!" came the harsh response. But despite that, the fox demon did pause in his actions. "Yomi," he purred. "Don't you remember my touch? I won't hurt you. Not like Raizen did. Don't you remember how you loved this body? How you loved me? Don't tell me it's been so long you've forgotten." Kurama bent his head down and licked Yomi's neck then grinned.

He made a habit of not sleeping with humans because he tended to get carried away and even with only his human body he could hurt his partner. And he hadn't had the opportunity to sleep with many demons since taking his human form. He burned for Yomi so badly he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He licked Yomi's chest after exposing it. Kurama had carefully and quietly disposed of many of Yomi's clothes leaving only uncomplicated outfits and no undergarments which is why Yomi only wore a loose robe. Slipped between Yomi's legs Kurama sat him up and started untying his sash. As eager as he was, he wanted a lover not a conquest. Ripping Yomi's clothes off would turn him into the latter at that moment. Kurama cautioned nipping at Yomi's neck as he untied his sash and thrust against him making his clothed erection bump against Yomi's exposed entrance. Yomi actually let out a whimper. Kurama paused to kiss him, thinking he was being too rough on his old friend after what had just occurred between him and Raizen but Yomi kissed him back with force. Kurama smiled as they parted.

"No. You haven't forgotten."

"I might have enjoyed Raizen if I hadn't been so shocked. I've been so busy-"

"Even I took time out of my business plans to tend to my own needs."

"You are kitsune. Sex is what you do." Kurama grinned. He had been transforming slowly to give Yomi time to adjust back to the Kurama he knew. He looked over Yomi's blind face with hungry gold eyes.

"Yes. It is." He attacked Yomi's mouth and ripped off his sash, no bothering with slow and gently anymore. Pushing Yomi down, he kissed his way down his body until he got to his erection. Kurama licked his lips before licking Yomi's throbbing member. Yomi didn't even bother to hold back a moan.

"Kurama! Ah! Fuck! Yes Kurama!" Kurama continued his oral assault on Yomi's manhood until he came. With a short gag of surprise and a swift swallow Yomi's seed was gone. Yomi lay back on the pillows of his bed, panting his legs spread around Kurama's form, his hands in loose fists in the fox's silver hair. Kurama slithered up to kiss Yomi's mouth. He didn't bother with a sweet kiss; the fox devoured Yomi's mouth as he hands made him ready to take him in.

Finally Kurama parted with Yomi and grinned wickedly before shoving his cock inside Yomi who only response with a twisted cry of pleasure. He grabbed Kurama's shoulder's tangling his hands in steel silver hair in the process and pulled Kurama deeper inside him. It had truly been too long since he'd had a good lay. Kurama began his movements and before long Yomi felt as if he was being torn apart. However the grip of pleasure which started in the pit of his stomach and curled in tentacles out to the rest of body kept him gripping Kurama, wordlessly screaming for more.

Kurama closed his eyes relishing the feeling of sex. He hadn't had it in too long. There had been a few quick rounds at the dark tournament but that was just for release. Kurama couldn't take real pleasure in a partner when he was watching for signs of attack and they held back because they were doing the same. And he didn't want to think about his few human interactions. One night stands were hardly fulfilling and only mildly satiating. This was something Kurama had been craving for so long. And he could think of no better partner than Yomi. He hadn't realized before now how he'd missed his old friend.

Feeling Yomi tighten around him Kurama choked on his growing pleasure and came inside the male. Thanks too many battles where he had to hold himself up while at the brink of exhaustion however, Kurama didn't slump onto Yomi. He pulled out of him and threw himself on the bed next to him. The panting males lay in exhausted bliss, neither showing any were in anyway way conscious of the other, until Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Yomi.

He didn't have anything intelligent to say and seeing as he'd killed others for speaking simply to fill the air, he felt he might as well keep quit. However, when Yomi stirred and shifted to turn his face towards him the fox couldn't help but think he had something to say. Yomi smiled a curling grin that spread over his seemed to wrap up all his fair features. It was the same face he'd always given him. A half formed, lopsided smile, tousled hair, heaving chest, slick, sweat drench skin and clear confident purple eyes. For the first time Kurama felt a real sense of remorse for trying to have the man killed. Previously it'd simply been an inconvenience that he'd lived; the act itself brought him no trouble. However the forever closed, sightless eyes of Yomi bothered him now. The age old fox could almost see the liquid purple eyes of his friend and second in command behind those eternally sealed eyelids but "almost" had never been good enough for Youko Kurama.

"Welcome home," Yomi said quietly. Kurama was startled out of his intense thoughts by that comment. Yomi's smile became a half-mocking leer. "I thought that might shock you." Kurama frowned and sat up.

"Asshole," he murmured.

"I meant it," Yomi quipped. Kurama gazed over his shoulder through narrowed golden eyes. "This is your home. Yes, we had our differences, but honestly we were always home with one another. Weren't we?" Kurama frowned for the longest time and then sighed. It was a sigh Yomi was sure he was only one to ever hear, Youko Kurama, sighing in defeat.

"Yes. We were always home in each other's presence. Always."

"Welcome home Kurama."

"Thank you, Yomi."


	5. Kurama muses

**Author's Note:**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here}**

**Warning: none

* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

With slow easy movements Kurama slid off the bed. Yomi yawned and turned on his side. The fox knew he'd be going to sleep. Yomi had always napped just after their sex. Kurama though, had always been too restless to nap.

Not feeling the need to get completely dressed, Kurama settled for a pair of pants tied at his hips with a sash. After casting a fond protective glance at Yomi, the kitsune left his bed chambers to go and find something to eat. Sex made him hungry. As he walked quietly down the hallways of Yomi's castle Kurama mused to himself about their relationship. He had to admit that he had been rather stubborn in regards to the whole assassination attempt. Even he could admit that he had overreacted in trying to have Yomi killed. But their bond had survived none-the-less so in the end no harm no foul. A small chuckled escaped the fox as he realized that his and Yomi's relationship was a parallel of the one in Kill Bill. Yusuke would have a field day with that knowledge. Kurama could almost hear the laughter and jokes.

Pausing in his search of an after-sex snack, Kurama thought for the first time for his raven haired companion. Raven hair partially human companion, to be specific. He had to make a difference between Yomi and Yusuke. But then again, they two of them were similar in a lot a respects. Stubborn, loud, impulsive, given to rash tendencies. He had the same exhausting moments with Yusuke that he'd used to have with Yomi. Although he'd been much more relaxed with Yusuke. Perhaps some small part of him had regretted how things turned out between the two of them after all and he had tried to avoid a similar outcome with Yusuke. Kurama nodded to himself. Yes. That sounded right.


	6. Kurama talks to Yusuke

**Author's Note:**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here}**

**Warning: none  


* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

He was halfway out of his musings when he heard something. Yomi's guards were shouting. There was an intruder. Kurama didn't feel like fighting but perhaps the element of surprise would keep it a quick kill so he could eat. Gliding like silver mist down the hallway he came upon the scene. He stood ready to strike until he heard the voice of the very person he's been musing about.

"Get out of my way you fuckers! I'm just here to talk for Christ's friggin' sake." Kurama sighed. Yusuke. Always with punches first even on mission of diplomacy. Entering the hallway where the commotion was Kurama ordered Yomi warriors to halt. When Yusuke saw him he paused, stared, and then broke out into that stupid grin. "Heyya Kurama. How's it goin'?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "Why Yusuke. Imagine see you here. Raizen allowed this?"

The raven haired youth scratched his head. "He ah, he told me to come."

Kurama arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh?"

Suddenly Yusuke looked at him with clear brown eyes. Kurama realized with much discomfort that Yusuke's eyes were the same shade and depth as Yomi's once were, only brown in hue instead of purple. Had he really latched onto the youth as a replacement?

"Kurama. You and I, for the first time really, have fallen on opposite sides of thing. With Hiei it's different. Hell even Kuwabara and I really wanted to kill one another at one point. But with you and me fox, it's never been that way between us." The half human shifted. "I … don't' want a head-game when this all starts. I need to know … what's what."

Kurama nodded once. He wondered just what the half-human was expected from this, but decided for now, it was best to let things happened without interference. If he was going to be honest, he wanted to know where thing fell between them as well. "Come with me," he said and beckoned Yusuke with a gesture.

They walked back to where Kurama had come from. They made it almost to Yomi's bedroom but entered the tea room beside it instead. Kurama offered Yusuke tea only to have him whine about not liking it so he offered him juice instead. Once they had gotten settled around a table Kurama looked Yusuke over.

The male had gotten stronger. No less brash, the fox could tell, but he had definitely gotten stronger. "It's been a while," he muttered. Yusuke only nodded. Shifted Kurama found that for once he was at a loss for what to say or do. "What did Raizen say when he found out you knew me?" he asked to get the conversation started. "I do have a bit of a reputation."

"He asked if I had slept with you."

Kurama nearly spit out his tea as he gasped at the news. "He … what? What did you say?"

"What you do mean what did I say?" Yusuke bellowed. "I told him the truth. I couldn't imagine having sex with you of all people!"

Kurama jerked back as he heard the words. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt like throwing something. Instead of doing that, he gripped his tea cup. "Is that so?" he said evenly.

"Well yeah. Never mind you being a man. With all the bitching my old has done about that, I could get over sleeping with a guy. But not you. I just couldn't' get it up over you. Never."

Kurama gritted his teeth silently. He didn't want to, but he wanted to keep himself to saying something bitter to the half human.

"You're like my brother man. That's why I came here. I can't fight you without talking to you first. I know Yomi and the old man have problems. And I know as Yomi's friend you have as much reason to side with him as I do my old man but Kurama I can't go out there for blood knowing it's gonna be your blood I'm out for. I mean if that's the way it's gotta be, I get it. But I hafta be sure about it!"

Kurama was clenching his fist under the table. He knew Yusuke was being sincere but every part of him still wanted to scream at Yusuke. He wanted to kick him, punch him. He wanted to tell him to leave and swear he'd kill him on the battlefield. Every inch of him wanted the half-demon's blood and he didn't' know why. Instead of doing or saying what he wanted, he just nodded.


	7. Yomi interupts the conversation

**Author's Note:**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here}**

**Warning: gay jealousy and mentions of rape

* * *

**

Sex Changes Things

In the bedroom, standing near the door, Yomi smirked. When he had heard Raizen's heir enter, he had been worried he would lose his ally and friend to the half-human youth. However this Yusuke character had just made a huge mistake. Yomi never would have believed it if he wasn't there, but Kurama was emotionally attached to the half-demon, and the fool had just unintentionally rejected him. Yomi nearly laughed. Kurama would be filled with the same hatred of Raizen's line he was and together they would bring down that old fool and his half-human bastard. Yomi couldn't have planned this better. However, he wanted to make sure.

Yomi slid the door open and walked into the room. He was only wearing the lose rode he'd had on before he and Kurama had sex but that was all the better in this case. Sitting behind Kurama he draped one arm over the fox's shoulder, wrapped the other around his waist and tucked his chin over Kurama's free shoulder. Smiling he titled his head and gingerly kissed the kitsune's neck. He could smell that Kurama had taken on his human form again. Probably for the half-human's comfort.

"Yusuke," Yomi said evenly. "How do you do." The blind demon could almost smell how very uncomfortable Yusuke was.

"Hey," the half-demon muttered.

"You'll have to excuse our state of undress," Yomi said in a biting tone. "We just came from bed." The demon rolled the last word out of his mouth so smoothly there could be no mistaking how he meant it.

Yusuke shifted in discomfort. "Yeah. It's okay."

Yomi smirked to himself. For all the half-demon's insistence that he saw Kurama as a brother, it was obvious that he was jealous. Perhaps it was simply because he father's enemy was hanging off his friend, but Yomi some-how doubt that. "You know, it's a pity we have to fight, Yusuke. You remind a lot of me."

Yusuke twitched and Yomi didn't need his eyes to know it. "I do?"

"Yes. Brash, head-strong, you're the very picture of over-confident youth I was way back when." He paused a moment and nuzzled Kurama as he began his next sentence. "Kurama told me many times to change. He nearly beat those bad tendencies out of me." Yomi actually did smirk now and breathed in the kitsune's scent deeply. "He was always such a good friend, the very best I've ever had, actually. He did what he knew had to be done to break me of habits that would be my down fall." Yomi stopped nuzzling Kurama and if he could, he would have looked at Yusuke to see the look on his face. "I understand he was never so involved with you."

"He was plenty involved with me blind-man! I just don't need lessons beat into me!" Yusuke seethed with rage at the blind demon who only smirked from across the table.

"How many people would agree with that?" Yomi asked taking Yusuke aback. "Don't take it personally. He went a little overboard with me. He probably didn't want to do to you what he had to me. It's understandable, taking into account just why he latched onto you."

Yusuke still and stared the demon. "Are you sayin' I'm some sort of replacement for you?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Well what else?" Yomi answered.

At this point Kurama verbally stepped in. "Yomi. That's enough." He reached back and gripped Yomi's thigh with his claws but the man only shuddered and clung to him tighter, opening his mouth in what could only be described as a silent moan. He had known Kurama would do that and even thought it hurt, used it to his advantage. He didn't need to see Yusuke to know he was really seething now.

"Yusuke," Kurama said kindly with a gentle smile. "You and Yomi are alike, I admit. Or in reality, you are similar to the way he used to be. And yes, I was harsher with him for the same things that I was more forgiving with you for. However you are not a replacement for him. We are friends. I thought you believed that."

Yusuke glared at Kurama but couldn't think of anything to say, even out of his rashness and anger.

"Yusuke," Kurama muttered. "This war has changed. It is personal for Yomi."

"Why?" Yusuke quipped. "To make sure I don't steal him from you?"

Yomi smirked. He was right. Yusuke declarations of brotherhood aside, he wanted the fox to himself. He bared his fangs a little as if to challenge Yusuke to try something. Yusuke, in response, tensed as if he was going to jump across the table to strangle him.

"No," Kurama continued. "Raizen forced himself on him when he was here a few days ago."

Yusuke was so busy glaring at Yomi that he didn't hear what Kurama said at first. "He … what?"

"Raizen forced himself on Yomi in ager. Yomi wants to see him dead for it. And both you and I were brought up because Raizen was not aware of our knowing one another."

Yusuke's mouth dropped open and he stared. "That's what this is about?" he asked.

"For the moment," Kurama answered.

Yusuke scoffed. "Then let them deal with it themselves!" Kurama eyes grew wide and Yomi frowned. Neither had been expected that. "Look I'm as against rape as the next guy, but this is between them. I don't want part of it and I don't want to fight you over it, Kurama. Let them work it out."

Kurama stared at the dark haired half-human before smiling. He thought it was so like Yusuke to say something like that. Yomi on the other hand was rewriting his strategy quickly.

"If you want that," Yomi said, "I'll agree." He started to release Kurama only to be pulled back as he expected. Kurama had just reconciled with him, he wouldn't relinquish him so easily. And much to his happiness, he felt Yusuke rage silently.

"I think that's for the best. I never actually agreed to get back at Raizen for what he did. That's Yomi's problem." Kurama said that but held Yomi to him all the same. "Stay here a while Yusuke," Kurama offered. "We'll work this out without involving whole nations."

Yomi thought about that and figured it'd be for the best. If Yusuke was here, he would more opportunity to insight him to jealously which would be sweet indeed. If he played his cards right he could nudge the half-demon into attacking him and have reason to kill him. "Yes. Please stay," he almost purred and he rested his head on Kurama's shoulder. Yusuke agreed with a grumble and all the arrangements were made.


	8. Yomi seduces and challenges

**[Insert Disclaimer Here}**

**Warning: more gay jealousy, gay lust and more mentions of rape.**

* * *

Sex Changes Things

Yomi chuckled to himself. This was going to be sweet. That half-human idiot didn't know what he had walked into. It was glorious. He could torment the fool all he wanted with him here in the house. Plus, with Kurama mad at the youth, getting the fox to go along with his plans would be simple. True, Kurama would never harm Yusuke outright, but he would probably gladly grate his nervous. Kitsune didn't deal with rejection well. They were too prideful for something like that. Yomi slipped back into his private chambers and sighed. The downfall of the bastard Raizen was in the making. He couldn't have planned it better himself. Heading to the table he slowly ran his over the surface, waiting to connect with the pitcher of water and the set of glasses next to it. However he hit the glasses and couldn't find the pitcher. Frowning he slid his hand back only to miss it again. He could smell the water but the pitcher that held it wasn't there.

"Looking for something," Kurama's smooth voice asked.

Yomi frowned. "Give me the damn thing," he demanded. Kurama didn't and Yomi found himself pinned against the table. "Kurama," Yomi said hotly. "Wanting again so soon?"

"Leave Yusuke alone, Yomi. I mean it." Kurama's energy was fully demonic again. Yomi could feel the angry heat roll off the fox in waves.

"Kurama, why would I hurt him?" Yomi purred as he slithered his arms over the fox's shoulders.

"You know why," Kurama whispered but pressed his mouth to Yomi's.

Yomi's tasted the sticky sweet inside of his love's mouth and picked up the sound of the half-demon hovering near-by. No-doubt he wanted to talk to Kurama. However he just presented Yomi with an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up. The blind demon hopped up onto the table and pulled Kurama between his legs. Kurama didn't hesitate to entangle them.

If Yomi had to guess, human world hadn't offered much in the way of satisfying sex for the fox. For all his reprimands about taking care of one's needs, he was most likely starved for sexual attention. And if he had an infatuation with the half-demon that he refused to act on, he'd been all the more aware of his starvation. And so luckily, Yomi could be sure Kurama would almost never turn down his advances no matter the time or place and he planned on using that to his ful advantage against Yusuke.

Yomi edged forward to bring his body closer to Kurama's. Kurama grabbed him and lifted his butt off the table to pull his robes up around his waist. Yomi ground against the fox's erection as he released Kurama from the kiss to tilt his head back and moan lewdly, filling the room with the sound. Kurama's growl was throaty and possessive as he dove forward to attack the blind demon's neck. Panting and gasping in shock and pleasure Yomi rocked up against Kurama's hips. He could feel that one of Kurama's hands was working to unfasten his pants. With a smirk, Yomi teased him by rubbed himself against his hips and thrusting forward as Kurama released his need from the cloth of his pants. The way the fox pushed his leg up on his hip and thrust forward Yomi thought he might throw him on the table and take him. He made sure to moan loudly as he felt Kurama fill him.

As Kurama began to move Yomi tucked his chin over his shoulder and turned his attention to the doorway. Yusuke had moved away from the door. He couldn't hear him at all. Yomi wondered how he was but a swift thrust shattered his concentration. Shifting his focus back to Kurama he kissed him, inviting more and harsher thrusts. Feeling the pleasure of his release coil in his stomach Yomi muttered to the fox. "More," he said quietly. "More, more. Almost …." With a gasp and the sudden coiling of every muscle in his body Yomi fell into orgasm in the kitsune's arms. He screamed as the full force of the wave of pleasure hit him before groaning in exhaustion and going limp.

Yomi was content to sit on the table in Kurama arm's until one of his sensitive ears picked up a sound. A heartbeat. There was a heartbeat in the doorway. Yusuke hadn't left after all. Yomi raised his head ever so slightly. He hadn't been expecting that. Was the half demon that turned on by the display? Smirking, Yomi turned his head and licked a long trail over Kurama's neck. Kurama responded by giving his shoulder a few soft nips.

"Be good," he murmured.

Yomi smirked. "I promise. Now that I have you back, I won't drive you away again." Planting a firm kiss on Kurama's lips Yomi entangled his hands in his silver hair, trapping the fox against him. "I won't let you get away, Kurama. No matter what." Yomi pressed his forehead to Kurama's and let the feeling of their closeness wash over him. If this was what the half demon wanted, it was what Yomi would never relinquish to him.


	9. Yusuke wants

**[Insert Disclaimer Here}**

**Warning: even more gay jealousy, more gay lust, masturbation and a one more mention of rape**

* * *

Sex Changes Things

In the doorway Yusuke watched the lovers embrace. A hot acidic taste filled his mouth as he watched the bastard rub himself all over Kurama. The blind jerk planted feather light kisses on the fox's neck and gasped and shivered as Kurama did something Yusuke couldn't see in response. In disgust the half-demon turned away and left. As he walked down the hall he didn't even bother to hide his anger. That bastard Yomi had known he was there. Raped by Raizen his left buttcheek! Riazen hadn't laid hand on the jerk now Yusuke knew it. Nobody was raped and then did THAT in front of someone.

Yusuke threw himself into the room Yomi had given him and slammed the door shut. He wanted the whole damn house to know how pissed he was. Then threw himself into the bed. Fuck, that bastard was a fucking little … Yusuke didn't even know what to call the blind freak!

Well he was slut. That was one thing. Even though Yomi had known he was there Yusuke knew he wasn't faking. He could tell that for most of it Yomi had forgotten all about him. The skank had been too busy being fucked on a table to notice him.

Yusuke smirked as he remembered it. Yomi was Kurama's bitch. Yomi was Kurama's fucking little slut bitch! Big bad Yomi, king of the demons, was taking it up the ass from HIS best friend and loving it! Yusuke practically giggled at the thought.

He remembered how Yomi had rocked against Kurama, how he had moaned and purred and begged him. Yusuke remembered the look of pure want on the demon's face and chuckled. Kurama had to have been good to reduced Yomi to a little moaning bitch like that.

Thinking on it, Yusuke admitted that Kurama had looked pretty bad ass. The way he gave commands, the way he got what he wanted, the way he made Yomi like it, made him beg for it, it was all so impressive. Yusuke closed his eyes and imagined the whole thing over again. Yomi, utterly helpless, pinned down by Kurama. The fox planting hot kisses on the man's neck making him weak and compliant. Yomi could try to struggle but it was useless.

Kurama would lift up the demon and rub himself against him, tell him exactly what was about to happen. A little breath escaped Yusuke as he pictured Yomi shuddering under Kurama's controlling grasp. Kurama would move Yomi clothes aside, ripping them if he had to. He wouldn't care that Yomi gasped in fear and surprise. He'd bite down on his neck as a warning. Yusuke shivered and his mouth opened as he thought this.

Then Kurama would force Yomi's hands behind his back and slowly push inside him. The raven haired man never noticed that the gasp he imaged Yomi heaving he heaved also as his hand slid into his pants. Kurama would pull Yomi close to him and wrap his arms around the small of the demon's back, pinning the raven haired man up against him and claiming him at the same time. Yomi would try to push away but would be too weak to overpower the fox. The fox would capture the raven haired man's mouth a kiss than left him breathless before beginning to fuck him.

Harshly, quickly the rhythm was set up, Kurama pushing in an out not caring if it hurt the raven haired man a little. But the man didn't care, it felt good. Too good. He was moaning wordlessly, wanting even more. The rhythm was maddening. Kurama aimed for nothing less than completely destroying his lover and remaking him as his own. The raven haired man knew this and opened gladly for the fox, inviting more pain, more pleasure, more of anything the fox would give. And then finally sweet release washed over them as orgasm it them like a high speed bullet train.

Yusuke screamed out loud and arched off the bed as he jerked himself off through his orgasm. He saw spots as his whole body screamed in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it. With a gasp he hit the bed and fell into afterglow. Panting heavily Yusuke looked stupidly but happily up at the ceiling. The afterglow was as strong as his usual orgasms were. Hazy eyed and content he pulled his hand from his pants and dropped it careless on the bed. "Oh …" he breathed and stared up the ceiling. There in his mind he saw that beautiful scene. "Kurama," he muttered without thinking. Before he could even remembered that he should start panicking over his sudden lust for his friend someone knocked on the door.


	10. Kurama battles

**[Disclaimer]**

Warning: even more, more gay jealousy, more, more gay lust, hurt kitsune pride, mention of urges to do naughty things to friends.

* * *

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke sat up and ran his unsoiled hand through his hair. It did little to put his sweat soaked hair back into place. He found that he cared very little about that anyway. Sitting cross-legged on the bed he absently watched the stain on his sheets as he wiped his dirty hand on it and told whoever had knocked to come in.

Kurama entered the room delicately. First he peeked in from the doorway then entered, closing the door behind him and standing with his back to it. He had smelt Yusuke in the hallway as he left Yomi. He didn't know what the other man had seen or heard but figured it was best to clear the air.

"Yusuke?" he questioned, looking the man over.

His hair was falling out of gel that usually held it. Kurama furrowed his brows. Yusuke was moving his hand back and forth over his bedspread and watching it going back and forth with listless eyes. And yet there was a little smile on his face. Kurama tilted his head down to see the half demon's eyes better. He looked like he was a high. Yusuke noticed him staring and lifted his head. He smiled with a vague expression on his face and didn't speaking. Kurama only very shortly stopped himself from outwardly reacting to his concern. He pondered the possibilities of Yusuke being drugged in the last ten minutes.

Oddest of all, Yusuke's demon markings were twisting blue-black over every patch of his tanned skin. Kurama tensed but tried not to show it. He titled his eyes to one side and quickly thought up a question to buy himself time to think. "So how you do like it here, Yusuke?"

The half-demon looked at him without changing his lost expression. "It's fine," he commented. The fox heard the words but barely took them in. He was too busy thinking. Yusuke looked drugged. He words came in a low hazy fog. But that was nearly impossible. Yomi wouldn't dare do something like drug the half demon. He knew it would bring the fox's wrath down on him. However Yusuke was too calm, too serene. And his markings were almost never showing. As Yusuke spoke in a soft wispy tone Kurama eyed him.

He traced the patterns of his markings over his skin, followed the implied lines of them where they darted into his shirt and hid form his gaze. He imagined them streaking boldly and perfectly over taunt sweat-slicked skin. Hunger burned inside the kitsune's chest but his bitterly injured pride reminded him of Yusuke earlier declaration that they could never be lovers, more specifically that he would never want to be lovers with him.

Kurama looked back up into the toushin's eyes and tried to keep the malice off his face. He reminded himself that the lust he'd felt for Yusuke had been mild at best and that the half-demon reminded him a bit too much of his dear Yomi for bedding him to not be weird. Plus they were friends. No doubt Yusuke thought of him like a brother. There were millions of good, logical reasons for him push his want for the man to the side.

However that statement. That declaration that Yusuke would never see Kurama in that way. It was almost a comment of being above falling for his wiles. It infuriated the fox. That mixed with his lust made Kurama hunger for the toushin in a way that was hardly healthy. He imagined pushing him down and forcing himself on him. However almost as soon as the thought entered his head it left and he felt disgusted. He could not, would not, ever do that to Yusuke. It made feel dirty that he even considered it.


	11. Yusuke attacks and wins

[Disclaimer]

Warning: more, more, more gay lust, small amounts of hurt kitsune pride, lust, lust and Yusuke's filthy mouth.

* * *

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke had stopped talking. He had noticed Kurama wasn't listening to him anyway and so had retreated into a fantasy. In his mind Kurama had jumped him, pinned him down and was in the process of ravishing him. Yusuke noticed earlier that Kurama wore a green sash around his waist. In his fantasy that sash bound his arms behind his back. Kurama was kissing his neck ferociously and rubbing his palm against his manhood. Yusuke tried to buck forward for more but found he couldn't. He just couldn't move with the vines holding his hips in place. "Kurama," he gasped softly, pleading for more. It was only when Kurama's eyes turned to him that Yusuke realized he'd said that out loud.

Kurama stared at him. The fox's eyes wandered over his body and Yusuke felt an odd sense of exposure, like his clothes were melting away under that gaze. And for some reason, he liked it. Yusuke swallowed a mouthful of hot saliva which instantly brought to mind the thought of him swallowing other body-temperature liquids and made his heart pound in his chest. Kurama's eyes caught his and he gave a crooked grin.

"See something you like?" the half-demon asked.

Kurama's eyes were unreadable as he stared at him. Then he titled his head to the side a little. "Not really," he answered and then continued to stare Yusuke down.

At first Yusuke was taken aback. He wondered what the indifference in the kitsune's voice was for when he was practically undressing him with his eyes. Then it dawned on him. Kurama was fighting. He was going to play games with him. That's what kitsune were like. However Yusuke didn't want to play games. He got up and walked over to Kurama.

"Did you come in here for something?" he demanded hotly but his heat was easily deflected by Kurama's cold emerald eyes.

"To talk to you," he said. "About anything you might have … witnessed when you came to talk to me a few minutes ago."

Yusuke smirked. Now he had him. "Oh you mean you fucking Yomi over a desk like he's a two-dollar whore?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Yusuke. Watch your mouth."

Yusuke's smirk widened. "Make me fox," he challenged. "He's a two-dollar whore. Yomi is a filthy little cum-dumpster slut. On top of that he's more than happy to be one, at least when it's you filling him. And I bet you fill him out just how he likes too. How often have you fucked him since you've been here? Twice, three times a day? Does it like it that much? I bet begs for it."

Kurama was really glaring at him now. Even Yusuke wasn't dense enough not to know he was in trouble. He had to act now. The next sentence would make the fox either kill him or kiss him.

The toushin took a half step away. "I bet I'd be better than him," Yusuke muttered as he dropped his eyes.

Kurama stared at him. He didn't relax but he didn't get angrier either. He just stared at him for a while without reacting and then said: "What?"

Yusuke inwardly laughed. He had him.


	12. Yusuke and Kurama agree

[Disclaimer]

Warning: more, more, more, etc. gay lust, tiny amounts of hurt kitsune pride, and lust, lust, lust.

* * *

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke smirked as he stepped closer to the fox. "You heard me. I'd be better." He grinned wickedly. "It would be fun wouldn't it? We could ravish each other right here under Yomi's roof."

Kurama stared at him without reacting. Yusuke frowned as he looked at him. He didn't like being ignored. Tired of talking, he grabbed Kurama and kissed him. Kurama didn't reject him; he kissed him back, but it lacked the heat he was putting into the kiss. Then suddenly it dawned on the half-demon. He pulled away and frowned.

"You're mad," he said with a sigh. He took a half step around Kurama's left side almost slithering seductively with his arm looped around the fox's throat. "It's the comment about never sleeping with you isn't it?"

Kurama eyed him. "I thought you 'could never get it up' over me."

Yusuke looked away. "Yeah I said that, didn't I? Well this is embarrassing." He turned his eyes back on Kurama. "How can I put this? I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind," Kurama said his voice straddling anger and disbelief. "That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it. I changed my mind. So let's do it."

Kurama stared at the half-demon. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him was sure this was some sort of trick but the better part of him knew Yusuke didn't play those sorts of games. "You're sure," the fox asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck, Kurama. Just take off your clothes." The raven haired youth pulled off his shirt and tossed it away. Kurama eagerly took in his form, tracing the patterns of his markings down over his chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants which fell with perfect timing to allow him to continue his downward journey. The fox couldn't keep the smirk off his face. When his eyes jumped back to Yusuke's, he noticed the smirk on his face.

"Now, do you see something you like?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama chuckled. "Now I remember why I find you oh so enchanting. You're so very straight forward about things."

"And why not?" the half-demon asked. "Gets me what I want." Yusuke passed him and moved toward the bed as Kurama began to undress.

"I suppose it does."


	13. Kurama drives Yusuke wild

[Disclaimer]

Warning: Last chapter you wanted sex. Well now you got sex. Do you really need a warning at this point?

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke smirked back at the fox. "I heard somewhere that you should own up to your mistakes since it confuses the people in power and gives you the chance to make more."

Kurama chuckled as he stepped out of his pants. "That seems like something you'd believe in." He approached the half-demon and locked his arms around the shorter man's waist. "You do seem to relish in doing irrational things."

Yusuke leaned forward and nipped at Kurama's lips. "That just a nice way of saying fucking up and then laughing about it."

The fox nipped at the toushin back. "Yes. It is." With that comment Kurama lurched forward sending Yusuke back onto the bed and pinning him with his body.

Yusuke smiled wriggled to push his legs apart and allow Kurama between them. He groaned as Kurama's lips made a playground of his neck, nipping and sucking anywhere they could reach. A shudder ran through him as Kurama's hand touched his entrance. A digit prodded experimentally before withdrawing.

Kurama pushed himself up to sit on his knees but Yusuke refused to release him and locked his legs over the kitsune's hips so that Kurama took him up with him. Laughing the fox lowered his head to kiss Yusuke playfully. Yusuke hardly noticed a large plant growing on the bed next to him but the sweet smelling sap it produced made him smirk. Grinning wickedly he released Kurama from his grip to spread his legs and raise his hips to the fox.

Kurama seemed mildly surprised at the straight-forward actions of the ex-detective but his surprise was in the form of an approving grin. Yusuke smirked up at him. He may not have known what he was doing but in his experience acting blindly never went too horribly wrong.

The raven haired man was proven right when to his pleasured surprise the sap from the plant was both warm and created the most exciting throbbing sensation. He moaned and began to pant, his hips moving of their own accord to entice the fox. Yusuke felt his head swim. Kurama hadn't really even done anything yet and he wanted to die of pleasure.

Gasping, Yusuke arched his back as a foreign object invaded his oh-so-personal space. He gasped for air, failing to gulp enough down to clear his head as the digit (or maybe it was a vine) wriggled in terrible circles inside him. Its movements sped up and it began to grow little by little (yep it was a vine). Yusuke looked down his body to where Kurama sat at the foot of the bed.

Maybe it was the pleasure clouding his mind but Yusuke thought Kurama had never looked better. He was sitting there watching him, red hair falling in wavy heaps over his torso. There was a smirk on his face as he watched Yusuke gasp and buck against the ever growing vine. The room Yomi had given Yusuke, with its silk draperies and intricate tapestries, was a perfect backdrop for the beautiful red head. Yusuke knew he would never forget that sight for as long as he lived.

Opening his mouth, originally to speak, Yusuke moaned helplessly as the vine struck the spot inside him that made his blood burn. Panting heavily Yusuke turned his eyes to Kurama and what came out of his mouth was hardly a word. He was more of a growl or animal call. However it fell from his lips so easily it was hardly an effort to repeat it. A short, swift, needy sound, it seemed to catch the kitsune's attention immediately.

The fox closed the distance between them and the vine wriggled its way out of Yusuke leaving him feeling empty and wanting. He eyed the fox and the red-head opened his mouth to speak. However whatever Kurama was going to say never got past his throat.


	14. Yusuke gets what he wants

[Disclaimer]

[W] Lust, sex, blood, domination/SM and homosexuality. Heh heh. You did want sex, didn't you?

Sex Changes Things

Before the fox knew what was happening the toushin had risen and flipped him onto his back. Kurama's first instinct was to flip them over again and regain control of the situation but two things stopped him.

The first was the fact he trusted Yusuke. To his surprise his want to be back in control was fleeting and very weak.

The second thing that stopped him was Yusuke slamming down onto him, forcing him inside the half-demon almost to hilt in one swift motion. All his years of self-control melted away in one blindingly pleasurable instant and the fox moaned wantonly as he arched into the contact, sending himself ever deeper into his friend turned lover.

Yusuke moaned and gasped before throwing himself down to kiss the fox. Kurama met the passionate kiss and controlled Yusuke's untamed fury. For all the heat the ex-detective mustered he still had no experience. Kurama took the toushin's unrefined desire and molded it into a kiss worth killing over.

For minutes they stayed locked like that. Yusuke straddled Kurama's hips, the kitsune tucked snug inside him as he rocked back and forth in the single-minded pursuit of pleasure that was their kiss. The fox's tongue danced over the toushin's drawing the latter down farther. Yusuke moved his hips in an erotic and torturously slow rock that made Kurama's head swim. The fox reached up and slid his fingers over Yusuke's shoulders, pressing the pads of his digits into the sweat slicked flesh hard enough to bruise. Kurama could have come over just the kiss. However before he could lose himself completely in the maddening fury, Yusuke tore himself away.

The fox growled. He had no intentions of the stopping and reached to yank his lover's kiss bruised lips back to his own but before he could Yusuke raised his hips then slammed himself back down onto Kurama.

The toushin screamed, probably far louder than Kurama, but in Kurama ears all he could hear was the sound of his own aching moan. Spots erupted behind his eyes clouding his vision completely. All he could see was dizzy white and colored spots against hazy black. Kurama with all his experience had known orgasms less pleasing than that one action. He couldn't even breath pass the tightening in throat. He gripped the bed sheet tore a gash through it with claws he didn't realize had come forward. Strangely enough Yusuke brought the demon out in him.

The fox's eyes focused on Yusuke long enough to see the half-demon grit his teeth and raise his hips again. Kurama imagined the raw pleasure (and pain) of Yusuke's first time was hard for him to move against but none-the-less he slammed down once again. Kurama was expecting it this time and only gasped while lifted his hips off the bed at little to meet the thrust. He managed to keep his eyes on Yusuke as the rise and fall of the raven haired man became more regular.

Yusuke movements were so perfect. His muscular hips turned in circles as he roll up and back then down and forward driving Kurama as deep into him as he could. Kurama noticed the toushin wasn't even looking at him anymore. His big brown eyes were fixed blindly on the ceiling as he rose and fell, moaning and panting all the while. Kurama smirked as he watched him, his arms hanging uselessly by his sides, his chest heaving with effort, his lower stomach and strong hips controlling all his movements. Kurama wouldn't have believed Yusuke was a virgin before him if he didn't know him so well. He was much too good at this.

Spots appeared in front of the kitsune's eyes and an unnerving blackness hovered at the edges of his vision. He would pass out from pleasure if this kept up but he ignored that. Instead he tapped his fingers up Yusuke gyrating thighs until he could place his palms flat against the swell of his hips. Kurama smirked as he dug his fingers into Yusuke's skin and the toushin moaned even louder, chest heaving sporadically under the pressure.

With a sadistic grin the kitsune sank his claws into the back of Yusuke's hips. The raven haired man gasped and moaned all at once tossing his head from side to side in unrestrained want. Growling deep in his throat Kurama dug his claws in deeper, pleased to see Yusuke bucked harder against him, driving both his manhood and his claws farther inside the man. The harder Kurama gripped him the more Yusuke screamed and thrust.

The fox began to drag his hands forward very slowly, bit by bit, cutting four long deep lines over the swell of each of Yusuke's hips. The farther he dragged his claws, the more erratic Yusuke became. At one point Kurama looked at his face to see that he was crying. Tears ran down the toushin's face and Kurama momentarily became concerned but the second he eased his grip on the toushin he looked down at him and roared. Wordless and primal he cried out in displeasure, beginning to bend to down and reach for Kurama's throat with clawed hands of his own. However the fox dug his claws in deep again and Yusuke roared deep in his throat in satisfaction.

Rocking his hips Yusuke threw his hand back and closed his eyes. Kurama watched partially in awe, partially with lust and completely with satisfaction as Yusuke grunted and panted in pleasure. Kurama could feel Yusuke's blood, pouring freely from the long deep gashes on each of his hips, running over his pelvis and pooling on the blankets under him. The smell of the blood mixed with Yusuke arousal and the animalistic way Yusuke had been behaving drove whatever tame nature Kurama had acquired out of him.

Claws sunk firmly into the point of Yusuke's hips Kurama shifted for leverage and began to meet Yusuke's thrusts, driving him down by yanking on him from his bloodied hips. The toushin gave several short screams and threw himself forward before tossing himself back and thrashing a bit.

Kurama finally noticed the darkness on the edge of his vision but smirked at it. This was going one incredible orgasm. His breath caught in his throat as all the tension in his body was released in one hammering swoop. With a soul-shattering scream Kurama came ripping his claws the rest of the way over Yusuke's hips all the way to his pelvis. He was hardly aware of Yusuke own cry but felt and smelt his cum and blood on his hands, stomach and chest.

How long the hammering of the orgasm lasted Kurama couldn't be sure because before it was over everything went black.


	15. Kurama wakes

[Disclaimer]

Warning: gayness (why do I even bother to keep writing that?)

Sex Changes Things

Usually Kurama woke with swiftness that bordered on cat-like. He could open his eyes and be alert and ready for his day in an instant. Of course he feigned morning sleepiness, when the situation allowed, so he could get some peace in the morning but that was just pretend.

However that morning his groggy, disoriented nature was genuine. Very slowly he opened his eyes. His muscles felt sore and stiff. The first thing to fall from his lips was a groan. He felt sticky and itchy and generally like he really needed to wash. He hadn't felt this bad upon waking up in the morning in a long time.

But beneath the grime and soreness there was a powerful happy glow, a contentment that made the fox smile despite the unpleasant physical sensations he was enduring. He turned his head to find Yusuke lying next to him. The toushin was sleeping peacefully, obviously in a deep sleep.

Kurama shifted and sticky half-dried blood pulled at his skin. He ignored it and hovered over his friend-turned-mate. Smiled gently, he traced the patterns of Yusuke's demon markings over his skin until he came to his hips.

Yuusuke was lying on his side so one of his hips was concealed but the one that was uncovered bore beautiful dark red gashes across it. Kurama grinned. He had never seriously considered taking a mate before, and even in the minutes leading up to the act would have thought it preposterous for him to mate Yusuke, but found himself utterly contented with the turn of events. Yusuke was his. He was marked for life by his claws. And even better he had asked for it.

The growling, the snarling, something had broken in Yusuke when he saw him with Yomi and the demonic nature he'd been struggling to tame had taken him over. The change was magnificent. Kurama smirked because it almost made sense that Yusuke's human nature would make him distant but a single challenge to his claim would make him furious and possessive.

And frankly Kurama was glad to be claimed. Well, soon-to-be claimed, Kurama noted as he glanced down at his unmarked body. They had both passed out before Yusuke could mark him but that was soon remedied by more sex. The fox carved that eagerly. To belong to Yusuke would be sweet indeed.

Kurama sat up and drew his knees up to rest his forearms on them. He wondered what he was going to do now that he was mated to Yusuke. Certainly he couldn't entertain Yomi's little grudge any longer. He would have to have the man settle it. And there was introducing himself to Yusuke's "father". There were many things to see to now that they were mated.

Eyes sliding over to his mate as he stirred and woke a smile curled onto the kitsune's lips.


	16. Yusuke wimps out

[Disclaimer]

Warning: YOU KNOW THE WARNING, I'M NOT WRITING IT AGAIN!

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke woke in pain. He had woken in pain before but this was different. It wasn't his arms and legs that hurt, like when he fought. His hips and stomach ached. The pain hovering across his hips was especially strong. Also he hurt in a rather … private area.

The worst part was he sort of didn't mind it. The pain made him sort of content, like getting hit in battle and feeling pain but taking it as sign he was still alive. For some reason he felt good about the pain. He felt like it meant something wonderful.

However, he had no idea what that might be. In fact he didn't even remember why he should be in pain. He didn't remember anything.

Yomi. He had been outside Yomi's room and seen Kurama … doing things with him (that thought made him angry somehow). And then he turned away from the door and … and what? What had happened to him?

Gritting his teeth against the pain he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kurama sitting there next to him. In bed with him. Naked.

Oh God.

Yusuke looked up at him and the fox smiled. He was silvered-haired at the moment, his long shimmering locks falling all over him. Yusuke simultaneously thought that he was beautiful and wondered/worried about what the hell was going on.

Kurama smiled and reached over to wipe some hair out of his face. Yusuke didn't move at first. He stayed motionless under the fox's gaze like a deer in headlights. However in a few moments sat up. He did so only against great pain. As he grazed his eyes over his hips he noticed four long marks trailing the curve of each.

Instantly the night (had it even been night?) before came back to him. He had asked Kurama to have sex with him and then had actually done it. And then, part of him half remembered, half understood, he had asked for something else, something more permanent. The sounds, the growls, he only partially knew what he had done, but that was enough. He knew all he needed to for fear to set in.

"Yusuke?" Kurama ask in a gentle voice. When Yusuke looked at him again he saw that now he was red-haired and more human. "Are you okay?"

Yusuke stared. He didn't know what to do. Part of him, whatever the hell had awakened the day before, wanted to tell Kurama he was fine and happy. The rest of him wanted to run. He chose to only smile.

"It must be difficult," the fox went on. "Now that the passion has dulled and you're thinking clearly, you must feel … overwhelmed by your instinctual decision." He inched closer. "But I assure you it was correct. I would have never thought it myself, but this …" Kurama tooks breath. He seemed over whelmed with emotion, which scared the shit out of Yusuke even more. "_Feels_ right," he finished. "We will make wonderful mates. I know it."

The fox reached for him but Yusuke drew back. He didn't do it on purpose – he was in shock – but he instantly regretted. Kurama shrunk back from him with a hurt look.

"I didn't mean – " Yusuke began quickly but the fox cut him off.

"It's okay. I know your adjusting." He moved back and got off the bed. "But let me give you a word of advice, not as your mate or lover, but as your friend, as I have been," Kurama paused as he looked at him. "And will continue to be." The words seemed as loaded as a machine gun. "Do not ignore your instincts. Demons can do so only a certain amount. Toushin are able even less than that. Look were deferred love got your "father" Raizen."

Kurama gave him a pointed looked, so full of older brother I-know-best-and-I'm-saying-this-for-your-own-good concern that Yusuke, for a moment, forgot what was happening and couldn't help but nod.

The fox walked into a side room – the bathroom – without covering up. He seemed oddly at ease with his nakedness. Although, Yusuke thought, why should he be bashful after what they did?

As the toushin heard the water run he glanced at the window. He knew he shouldn't. He knew Kurama would disapprove. He was sure Yomi would find a way to make him regret it. He was positive Raizen would kill him. However, he also thought that it just ran in the bloodline.

Yusuke got dress and ran off, swearing not to set eyes on Kurama until he figured all this out.


	17. Yusuke aches

[Disclaimer]

Warning: You know the warning; I'm not writing it again.

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke stood before the mirror. He had returned to his "father's" palace. His time with Kurama at Yomi's fortress seemed so long ago though it had been no more than two weeks.

He was taking a bath. He bathed often now, twice or more a day. He spoke to no one about it his trip nor had he spoken about his encounter with the fox. He trained alone. He didn't want to risk his shirt and pants slipping to reveal the long dark gashes running over his hips.

Kurama was all around it seemed. He could still smell the fox on his clothes, in his hair, all over his body. He washed to try and remove the scent but could only cover it for short amounts of time. He thought maybe it was in his head but every once in a while when he was trying to tell himself he wasn't smelling Kurama's scent on him, he would catch someone sniffing the air and their eyes discretely turning to him. That would send him rushing to the bath.

Every time he saw, felt or remembered the long dark gashes on his body a series of reactions whipped through his body.

The first was always arousal. It slammed into him so forcefully that he had to make sure not to let them enter his mind in the presence of others. He would lose his breath and suddenly feel like his was floating. There would be pain and not just in his terribly erect manhood, but in every fiber of being. He literally ached for the fox.

The next was always shock. It never stopped surprising him how easily he gave into the maddening want to for the man he had called like his brother. Chills cross his body as he tried to control himself. His demon tattoos (which were really more like birthmarks in his mind) would flicker, growing dark then fading again over and over as he struggled to gain his wits.

Then came the shame and confusion. He could not want Kurama. Thinking of the fox could not make him want to howl like a dog in heat. What had happened that night could not have happened and could not be affecting him this now.

However it had happened. He had wanted Kurama and had done … things with him. And now he wanted him more.

Yusuke grit his teeth as he pushed his fingers into the raised lines in his skin. Any sort of sensation on them made him notice them. Ignoring them was next to impossible really even though he devoted real time and energy to doing just that. As he dug his fingers into dark raised lines the toushin held his breath to suppress a groan. It hurt to press the lines but felt remarkably good as well. No matter how hard he tried, Yusuke couldn't help but dig into the tender flesh every once in a while. The shame and confusion was nowhere near strong enough to stop him from relishing in the pleasure now and again.

Humming quietly Yusuke closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of Kurama's claws as they dug deep trenches across his skin. He remembered the feel of the fox inside him, the raw primal pleasure that he felt when he was with him.

He dragged him fingers sharply across some of the scar and the jolt made his eyes snap open as he gasped. In the mirror he saw the wild look in his eyes he'd seen before. His demonic markings laced in dark blue over his skin. He groaned deep in throat. For some reason he felt that groan called for the fox. He almost hoped he could hear him.

Beginning to pant Yusuke came almost the end of his reach. He paused and pressed as hard as he could, a low moan escaping his lips as he rocked gently back and forth. He could feel his body tightening, coiling in on itself. He titled his head back and groaned. It became harder and harder for him to breathe as the pain increased but his body was humming in pleasure. The seconds ticked by and as the toushin reached the end of his control he turned and jumped into the bath beside him.

Plunging into the steaming water Yusuke released his aching scars. He allowed himself to drop into the murky depths and closed his eyes. His body was still ringing but the sting of the water kept him from coming all over himself. God he hated that red-head sometimes.


	18. Raizen explains

[Disclaimer]  
Warning: You know the warning.

Sex Changes Things

When the burning in his lungs told him he seriously needed air the toushin began to kick of the surface of the pool. There was no sense in drowning himself. He moved through the murky water with a series of sharp kicks and broke the surface with a loud sputter and gasp. No sooner had he taken a breath was he startled by his "father's" voice.

"You didn't come in my bath pool did you?" Raizen was sitting on his stool washing his long hair.

Yusuke glared as he moved towards the edge of the pool. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you were pressing those marks and thinking of the fox."

The raven haired man shot a glare at the old demon but didn't speak.

"Everyone knows, you know. You can't wash away the scent of a marking. It doesn't work that way."

Still Yusuke remained silent.

Raizen looked over at his son. "Tell me, at least, that you marked him back."

"Hell no I didn't."

With a growl the king turned to face his boy. He was trying to not ring his neck but the urge was nagging at him. "And why not?"

"Because I didn't want … what happened."

"Yea, that's why you're practically begging for him here, driving yourself crazy."

Yusuke resisted the urge to deny the accusation with his fists. "I don't know what happened to me. One minute I'm saying I could never get it up over him, the next that's all I can get it up over. What the hell?"

"Well I could have told you this would happen if you were in the same room with the fox and Yomi."

"Oh you could have?" Yusuke retorted in disbelief.

"Of course. Sometimes you can't tell how much you want something until someone threatens it. Yomi wanted to get to you by fucking Kurama and he succeeded. Now you know you want him."

"So isn't that just playing into his hands or something?"

"If you were playing into his hands, Kurama wouldn't have marked you. The fox wants you which was not something Yomi was counting on."

Yusuke smirked. "Heh. Yea. I guess I get the last laugh then. Serves his dumb-ass right" Looking down, he balled his hands into fists and thought. "You know, thinking and denying what I want and shit just ain't my style."

"No shit dumb-ass son of mine," Raizen muttered. He had gone back to washing his hair and was no longer looking at his son.

"I think I'll go get Kurama. He can crash here right?"

"Whatever you want."

* * *

So basically what I was getting at with Raizen's explanation is that childish moment where someone wants to play with a toy you never play with but now that they want to play with, you suddenly remember how fun it is and how much you really want to play with it. Yea. I'm not sure how well that came across.


	19. Yusuke confronts Raizen

[Disclaimer]

Warning: You know the warning.

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke was about to leave when he stopped at the bathroom door. He hesitated. Frankly he wasn't sure that this was something he wanted to do.

"Change your mind already?" Raizan asked from under the spray. He was rinsing the soap from his hair, looking at Yusuke though one eye.

"No…" the detective muttered. "Not really. It's just …" Gritting his teeth, Yusuke turned and glared at his father figure. "Did you really rape Yomi?"

Raizen removed the nozzle from over his head and brushed his wet locks out of his face so he could look right at Yusuke before answering. "Life and rules are different here than in the human realm. I simply taught the cocky little bastard a lesson. And from the intelligence I gathered, I know Kurama blinded him doing just the same thing before he left him. The only teacher is pain. You know that."

Yusuke stared back at those obviously unconcerned eyes. He couldn't argue with the logic that Raizen presented. It was the truth. However it still seemed too harsh. "I think you went too far," Yusuke mutter lamely. "I mean he's trying to kill you now."

Raizen laughed. In fact he titled his head back and laughed straight out of his chest like he'd just been told the year's funniest joke. It irked Yusuke.

"Boy, he was planning on killing me before for a much less personal reason. I've changed nothing. He deserved it. Cocky son-of-a-bitch. And he moaned about it too. He likes it rough."

Yusuke felt sick hearing that but to his surprise it wasn't because he found his father's ease with what he had done sickening. It was because he remembered how Yomi had shuddered in pleasure when Kurama was rough with him. Eyes flashing dangerously he turned his head away.

"Well that's true," he admitted bitterly. "I think he pisses Kurama off for just that reason." He sucked his teeth and resisted the urge to spit on the floor at the memory.

"Besides," Raizen continued. "Do you think I really hurt him or just humiliated him? I was aiming for the latter anyway."

"Okay, okay. Fine. But he's going to come after you."

"So? Let him come. I'll screw him again and this time I'll make him ride me." Raizen licked his lips. "He's not really all that bad when he's sucking you off."

Yusuke wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to leave. He couldn't wait to share his horror with Kurama. He knew the fox would make some subtly lewd comment, but he needed to vent about his father's over-sharing issues.


	20. Kurama is shocked

Okay so, since this is the 20th chapter I'm going to put the disclaimer and warning in writing again. I don't own anything (including the first chapter see URL there) and this contains sex, non-con, homosexuality, blood, domination, sadomachism, plots for revenge, and other highly questionable situations.

Sex Changes Things

Kurama was busy running a growing empire. Or at least he was busy growing an empire that he would run. Either way he didn't really have the time to entertain idol guests. However Yusuke was persistent and so if he didn't see him he would never get any work done. He met him in the tea room that he had been in before. He was in his silver form this time though. He didn't care to change his apperance. As he poured some tea for his guest, said guest came bursting in.

"Hey yo, Kurama!" A sloppy grin was plastered over the raven haired man's features. Kurama smiled despite himself.

"Hello, Yusuke." He sat down at the table and set one of the cups at Yusuke's place across from him. "And how are you?"

"Great! I feel awesome!"

"Oh?" Kurama raised his eyebrows with a smile. "That's wonderful to hear." Yusuke was usually in high spirits but seeing him so happy put a strange lightness in the fox's heart. "So what is it that's got you so pleased?"

"As if you don't know," the man said. "So you know we're half mated, right?"

Kurama paused. He felt his fingers go a bit lax around his tea cup.

"Yes?"

"I ran off. Well sorry about that. I panicked. But I'm okay now. I know you were right. This is going to be awesome. I guess what it comes down to is, I've … loved you for you … you know a while. I just didn't realize it. You were always there for me and I guess I thought you always would be. I get it that I have to let you know I like before you can stay around." The detective grinned. "So there you go. I want to do this. Well technically I want to do you but that's for later I guess."

Kurama stared without speaking. Slowly he put down his teacup and swallowed.

"Are you shocked?" Yusuke asked.

The fox opened and closed his mouth once or twice. Yes he was shocked. He was shocked as hell.

"Yusuke. I … can't mate you."

"What?"

"Yusuke I'm in love with Yomi. I can't, I won't, be YOUR mate."


	21. Kurama shocks Yusuke and the reader

[Disclaimer]  
[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

Kurama could see the dumb founded look on Yusuke's face. However he couldn't understand why is was there.

"Yusuke you know I love Yomi. Why would do come here and say that?"

The detective looked genuinely shocked at his words.

"What do you mean? Kurama you mated me. Look!" He yanked down the side of his pants and showed the fox long dark marks running over his hips.

Kurama looked at the lines and for a moment his palms itched. A little nagging, clawing feeling reared up inside his mind but almost before he could notice it the sensation was gone. He frowned. He knew he was protective of Yusuke but that was odd.

"I … didn't do that Yusuke."

"What?"

"I asked you. You rejected me." Kurama shook his head. "We were drunk. It was a mistake." Looking at the detective he grit his teeth. "What you need to worry about is who did give you that. I didn't, Yusuke. I'm tell you I didn't. You left me in your room and went off drunk. Some bastard probably took advantage of you." Reaching across the table Kurama took his friend's hand. "I'll help you find him. I'll help you kill him. Yusuke we can get you out of this mess."

The fox took in the horror in the toushin's eyes. Well why wouldn't he be horrified? Some asshole took advantage of him while he was drunk. Forcing themselves on him would have been bad enough, considering Yusuke was undoubtedly a virgin. But to mark him too? Kurama truly believed whoever it was deserved to die as slow painful death and he would personally see to it that was exactly what happened to them.

"Yusuke," Kurama said gently only to have the toushin snatch his hand away.

The man opened his mouth, fangs bared, but only sat there for a moment before get up. He glared at Kurama, demon markings showing prominently against his skin, and then walked away.

Kurama stared after him, unsure about whether to follow him or let him stew a while. After deciding on the latter he got up and went to visit Yomi.

Yomi was in a secret room, deep beneath his palace. He'd been there for the last few weeks on Kurama's insistence. Kurama told everyone he was training and didn't want to be disturbed. In the meantime Kurama was running his territory.

Kurama approach Yomi's room and smiled. "Hello Yomi," he said in a low voice. Yomi was lying in bed, his back to him. He seemed to be sleeping. Kurama grasped one of the bars separating Yomi and himself. "Yomi? Are you awake?" The kitsune strained his hearing to figure if his beloved was up or not. A small shuffled in the blankets told him he was. "Yomi," Kurama called in a darker tone. "Are you ignoring me? Yomi. Yomi!" the fox reached for the lock on the door, his hands fumbling with the keys in his haste. "Yomi! Yomi!"

As he swung the door open Yomi shifted and rolled over. The demon had bandages over his eyes but his body, which was covered in bruises and cuts, was largely uncovered even by clothing. His robes were in tatters around him. Slowly he sat up but Kurama grabbed him by the shoulders before he could rise too far and yanked him up. The blind demon shuddered as he edged uselessly away from the fox.

"Yomi! Why were you ignoring me? Aren't you happy to see me? Don't you love me! Well? Don't you love me?"

Yomi shuddered but nodded. "Yes Kurama. Of course of love you," he answer keeping his voice as level as possibly. As Kurama closed the distance between them Yomi held his breath. All he could do was keep time in his head and wait for it to be over.


	22. Yomi sets a trap

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~Two weeks and three days prior~

Kurama was sulking. He supposed he shouldn't sulk. The mazoku were famous for being unpredictable. Plus Yusuke's line was famous for predictably sensitive to romantic matters. With those things combined he should have known Yusuke would walk out on him. Well he wasn't quite angry at him for it, but it was a huge hassle and so Kurama was sulking.

"Something wrong dear friend?" Yomi purred as he came in.

Kurama didn't bother to look at him. He knew the other demon was perfectly aware of why he was in such a foul mood. He had some nerve coming to him and asking him that.

"I supposed you're pleased," the fox muttered as he glared out the window in the direction of Raizen's kingdom.

"Pleased?" Yomi muttered inquisitively. "Please that all your charm has finally met its match? Maybe."

"That," Kurama growled, "is not what's going on here and you know it."

"I know no such thing, dear friend." Yomi came to stand next to him and made like he was staring out the window as well. "You came on too strong and pushed too hard and that little mazoku went running. It's funny."

"You're an ass, you bastard." Kurama tensed, He wanted to hit the man so badly but decided to control himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yomi shifted and turned away from the window. "But in any case, come with me. I have something to show you."

The blind demon walked away and Kurama almost ignored his request altogether. However after a moment he realized that sitting and sulking was going to get him nowhere. With a sigh he got up and followed the retreating footfalls of his old comrade.

Yomi remained out his sight, but not out of his hearing range, all the way down to the ground floor of the palace and then down into the underground rooms. He found the demon in one of these underground rooms which, unlike most of the others was lavishly decorated.

"What's all this?" Kurama asked.

"Is it nice?" Yomi inquired as he stood "watching" him.

"Very. But what is it?"

"A little present."

"For whom?"

"Come and see," Yomi moved farther into the room, slipping behind an ornate curtain.

Interested and looking for a way to occupy his mind, the fox followed. Behind the curtain the room was dimly lit but warm and scented. Kurama glanced around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the different lighting, but before he could begin to see the room clearly Yomi closed the distance between them.

It was the fox's first instinct to push his friend away. He was hurt over Yusuke's leaving but not desperate. However after just a moment he felt that maybe it wasn't so bad. Yomi tasted particularly sweet that night. His mouth was warm and inviting. His body always did give to his touch in the most exciting way. So why not? Why shouldn't he?

And he so he did. He gave in.

It felt good. In fact it felt wonderful. Yes. He remembered everything he had felt with Yomi. Brash and hard-headed as he was, Yomi was his light, his life, his faithful partner. He loved him. Yes. He loved Yomi.


	23. Youda warns Yomi

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~Two weeks prior~

Yomi had been successful. He had crafted a lot of plans since Kurama had him blinded but this had to be the best yet. All in all he almost wanted to thank Raizen for what he did. He would never have reconnected with Kurama and that was the current highlight of his life.

"Father?" Shura called to him. Yomi inclined his head to indicate he'd heard him. "Father, has Kurama-san left?"

Yomi smiled. "No. He's resting. That's all. You will see him soon. Perhaps he will train you a little."

Yomi heard the hitch of breath that marked sudden pleasurable surprise. He knew his son wanted Kurama to teach him. He wanted to be close to the man because he wanted to impress his father. Yomi approved of the course of action.

As he retreated to the lowest and most fortified level of his palace, he mused on just how well things were going. He entered the chambers that were serving as his dear Kurama's bedroom with a happy flourish.

"How is he?" the blind kind asked his right hand advisor, Youda.

The elderly demon hummed in the back of his throat. It was a worried sound. Yomi frowned.

"What is it?"

"Lord Yomi I am … worried."

"I know that," Yomi snapped. "What IS it?"

"The herbs that you gave him," the demon pressed on. "They worked as we had hoped. By infusing the herb, which acts as a constant and powerful aphrodisiac, with your DNA and some mind altering drugs, that kiss you gave him made him fall madly in love with you. Well it COULD be called a sexual obsession more than anything else. It's worked well though. He's been calling for you every moment he's been awake."

"He'll adjust eventually," Yomi said dismissively as he approached the metal bars separating him from the fox.

"But that is precisely my point, my Lord. I don't think he will. He is … becoming unstable."

"Unstable?" Yomi touched the cold metal bars that separated Kurama and himself. Silence drifted from between the bars. Well, not complete silence. A heartbeat, soft and demonic, wavered in the quiet. Breathing accompanied the non-human patter. "He seems calm to me."

"He is asleep right now," Youda muttered.

Yomi frowned. His advisor was second guessing him. He could hear it in his tone.

"Get out Youda," the demon king ordered.

The elderly demon hesitated, wavered in place for a moment. Yomi could hear his clothes sliding over his skin as he shifted.

"Must I repeat myself?" Yomi hissed. Kurama was rousing. He wanted privacy.

"No, my Lord. However I have to ask. While you have overcome your last encounter with him has that fox come here only to blind you a second time?"

Yomi would have cut the old man's head off but he rushed out of the room before he could. Seething he turned his attention back to Kurama who was fully awake and calling for him.

"Yomi?" came the sensual purr of the fox's voice. "Yomi. Why are you separated from me? Come and hold me. Come and touch me. Yomi. Don't you love me?"

There were tears in the fox's voice. Yomi could smell their salt.

"Yes, Kurama," he chuckled as he unlocked the cage. "Of course I love you." He entered into the cell with a smile. "My precious pet."


	24. Yomi walks right into it

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~One week four days prior~

Yomi was descending the stairs to Kurama holding cell. He hadn't seen his precious pet in two days and was hungry for him. Work had kept him busy and so he'd been forced to ignore the urge to ravish the fox.

He chuckled. It felt good to be the top with his old friend. Kurama used to allow it so rarely and now he craved it. As long as he was with him, Kurama couldn't care less what he did. That was the good thing about this. And the sweetest part was yet to come.

Sooner or later, Yusuke would return. When he did, Yomi would bring him to Kurama and show him he had no chance of ever getting the fox back. Raizen's heir would be crushed and Yomi would be victorious. He'd overlook the king's transgression for now. It really didn't matter anymore.

As Yomi entered the room where the fox's cell sat embedded in a far wall and smiled.

"Kurama, my pet! I'm here for you." Yomi strode in the room intending to pour himself a drink before getting down to business. The last time get gotten through half of it before Kurama's licking and sucking got the better of him.

"Kurama? Would you like some wine?"

Yomi poured himself half a glass and listened. He heard nothing. No breathing. No heartbeat. It was silent.

"Kurama?" he demanded.

When he received no answer he set down his glass with a click and walked over to the cell. Finding the lock by touch he threw open the door and walked in.

The middle of the cell he stood and listened. Now that he was behind the thick curtains that kept Kurama's pace in the room shielded from the door and the occasional servant, he could hear the fox behind him.

"There you are," Yomi muttered with a little smile. "You worried me, Kurama."

There was no answer for a moment, just the sound of a bit of rustling by the door. Kurama must have been shifting in place.

"You … didn't come back," the fox murmured, his voice soft and hurt.

Yomi smiled as he opened his arms to his pet. "I'm sorry, my love. I was busy."

"Busy …? Were you … with someone else?"

The blind king paused. He listened but he could hear nothing but the muffled sound of Kurama's slight rustling. He was still by the door but he was walking away from it. To the left. No. To the right. Behind him? Still at the door.

Yomi tensed. Something was very wrong.


	25. Yomi's plan backfires

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~One week four days prior~

"Was that it?" Kurama sounded on the verge of tears. "Is that why you left me alone? To be with someone else?"

"No," Yomi said slowly. "That was not it. I was working."

"I don't believe you!" the fox shouted. Hysterics were creeping into his tone. The sound of a door, the door to the cell, slamming shut caused Yomi to jump.

"Kurama! Now listen - " Yomi's voice was cut off by a sharp slap across the face. The force drove him to the ground. Instinct brought about by years of fighting kicked in. Yomi rolled, sprang to his feet and was hit in the stomach, forced to the ground again.

"You left me all alone! You promised you loved me! Why would you abandon me?"

Yomi shifted quickly to avoid a blow he heard coming but all he managed to do was fall into another punch from his other side. Where were his attackers coming from?

Then, the unspeakable occurred to him. He had left Kurama with all his seeds on him. Kurama was supposed to love him; Yomi had seen no reason to disarm him before. The unnatural silence before, the rustling now, it was sound of a room full of plants.

"Kurama," Yomi gasped as he was pinned by writhing vines. "Stop. Let's talk."

The blind king praised his luck that he had become a better negotiator since the last time he'd been in a situation like this with Kurama.

"No!" the fox screamed. "I won't let you leave me! You … you said … you said you loved me! Don't you? I love you. I LOVE you Yomi. Why can't you see that?"

Unfortunately calm words meant little to the insane. Force would have to do.

Yomi yanked his arms away from the vine. He could overpower the fox and get Youda to fix his mind and then his plan would be back to rights.

"Why are you trying to leave!" Kurama asked. He was obviously crying now and in full hysterical grief.

Yomi choose not to answer but it didn't help.

"I won't let you leave. I'll keep you. We'll be together, Yomi. Forever."

And then Kurama's mouth was on him. If Kurama was strong while his mind was sharp, he was a god while insane.


	26. Kurama loves Yomi

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~One week two days prior~

Kurama smiled and ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of Yomi's manhood. He wanted the man to be happy with him. He had figured out, he knew now, the exact reason Yomi had strayed. He wasn't showing enough attention. Kurama knew now he had to devote himself more fully to the man he loved. That was only natural.

While focusing the attention of his mouth on Yomi's manhood he pawed at him as well. He liked pawing at the man. When he dragged his fingers down his sides, Yomi made the most wonderful noise. He called for him and tangled his fingers in his hair in pleasure, pressing the pads of the digits into his scalp. Sure Yomi's sharp claws sometimes nicked him, but even that Kurama liked.

With a smile, Kurama pulled his hands down Yomi's form before raising himself up, pressing firmly on Yomi's hips. He kissed his way up his body, sucking and biting as he went. He could taste Yomi running down his throat. It was blissful.

As he reached the man's mouth he paused. "I love you. Yomi. I really love you. More than anyone. More than anything. I want you to always be by my side. My love." He gave Yomi a peck on the forehead. "My life." Another peck, this time on the nose. "My EVERYTHING."

He pushed inside the demon, slowly, lovingly. He wanted to please Yomi more than anything else in the world. However gentle didn't please Yomi for long. He was too tough for that.

The pace would have been punishing for anyone else, anyone but his Yomi, whom he loved, and who loved him. It was rough at first but after a few thrusts it became slick and wet. Kurama could smell that wetness. It was burning in his veins.

Yomi whined under him. He squirmed and thrashed in pleasure. Oh how Kurama liked that. He loved that. It made him want to be even rougher with the man. Pulling out despite the gasp of displeasure Yomi gave him Kurama kissed the man's head and reached for the little pile of seeds off to the side.

He grabbed the one he usually transformed into his rose whip and with a small change in energy he created something much shorter and much blunter but with all the spikes. The spikes weren't razor sharp but they were pointed enough. The fox smiled and licked the pretty little object.

"My Yomi," he purred. "I have a gift for you. I just made it."

Yomi's breath hitched as realized. Kurama had given him two similar presents already. He whimpered in need Kurama came close to him.

"Patience my love. Patience."

Kurama licked the object a few times as he edged closer to the man. The spiked scraped his tongue and the inside of his mouth. He could only imagine the reaction Yomi would have.

With a smile placed his free hand on the demon's stomach and pressed down. Having Yomi effectively pinned, he pushed his present inside him.

Yomi's call started out low but rose in volume and intensity as the object moved farther in. The fox was practically aflutter with happiness as he manipulated the plant-based present to wriggle and move inside the other man.

Yomi would never be able to forget him now.


	27. Kurama gives Yomi a gift

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~One week prior~

Yomi had failed. He had a failed in a way he could barely fathom. His mind wasn't even reeling from the pain anymore. He was calm. He was numb. He had to be numb to survive. And he would survive.

Laying on the floor of the cell that had been meant for Kurama he tried to keep as still as possible. He had been in pain before but not like this. This was pain like he never imagined. There was no rush of battle or adrenaline to cover it up. There was just pain. Raizen's violation had been humiliating. Kurama's "love" was torture.

The fox dragged his claws down his body, bit him and took dry over and over. Screaming didn't help. Trying to fight didn't help. In Kurama's twisted mind it was all signs of pleasure.

Worst of all were the presents, blunt, ridged instruments of sexual cruelty. Each one was worse than the last. The spikes got longer and sharper with each new edition. The demon shuddered to think about what his body must look like now. Thank god he was blind.

What he used to think of Kurama's ultimate betrayal was really his final act of mercy.

Well no. Not his final act. He had cleaned him up after Raizen. He'd really loved him then, if only as a friend. Now he didn't even have that.

"My Love!"

Yomi winced. No. Why was he back already? Yomi was fairly sure he was still bleeding from the last time they been together.

Kurama had decided to run his kingdom for him and so was going upstairs to do so. Yomi had counted himself lucky for that. At least he would have longer to heal between attacks than the time it took Kurama to sleep. And longer to plan a way out of his mess.

But no. Kurama apparently wouldn't be spending much time on his kingdom after all.

"My love, I've come with two wonderful gifts for you!"

Yomi winced. No. Not more presents. He shook with fear. What he was wouldn't do for a knife to slit his own throat at his point. Or Kurama's. Whatever was easier.

"Now Yomi, please stay still! This will be unpleasant for some time!"

Yomi didn't know whether to feel better or worse. Kurama hadn't acknowledged he was hurting him yet. The blind demon didn't know what to feel now that he was.

"You don't want to sedate him?" a foreign voice asked.

It was the surgeon. Yomi knew his voice. He worked for Makuro.

"No!" Kurama sang. "He'll be fine!"

"Have it your way."

Yomi felt someone hover over him. The sound of a knife being slid from its covering assaulted his ears. No. No more. He couldn't take it. Even if it killed him he had to do something.

"What about her?" the surgeon asked suddenly.

Yomi paused. Her? Who was her? He listened. The breathing and heartbeat of another person reached his ears. He couldn't believe he'd missed that. He had to be more careful. He had to calm down.

"She's restrained. Pay her no mind. Just take care of my Yomi!"

There was a shift in cloth. Maybe the surgeon shrugged. Then pain.

The knife cut into his face, just below his left eye. Yomi screamed and shifted to throw the surgeon off him. However before he could, Kurama was on him.

"Be still my love! Be still, be still! This will help you! It's my gift!"

Between the surgeon above him, Kurama holding him and Yomi's already weakened state, he had no choice but to lay there. However he never stopped struggling. Not until he passed out.


	28. Yomi sees Kurama break

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~One week prior~

Yomi woke slowly. Frankly, he was a little upset that he did wake up. Unless he could figure out a way to get out of this situation, his life was hardly worth living.

His sluggish thoughts turned to Youda who he knew was his only hope, but he doubted he'd be back. The surgeon and whatever woman that was here were the only people to come to his cell besides Kurama. He doubted Kurama would let people near his "beloved" casually. He would have to find a way to get out of this alone.

He shifted a little. To his surprise he didn't want to howl in pain. His body was heavy and sore, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. However the searing pain that had been a constant for a week dulled to a low throbbing.

"My Love!" Kurama said in an excited whisper. He was hovering over him, fussing with some cloth that was tied over Yomi's head.

The blind king shifted to figure out what was happening to him now. Kurama was over him. There was another heartbeat in the room. The same scent as before wafted over him. The surgeon. And there was blood. A woman's blood.

The cloth was removed from Yomi's head and Kurama poked and prodded his face. "Open your eyes love! Open them!"

Yomi frowned and tried to tug open his eyes. Surprisingly enough, they responded to his commands for the first time in ages. Blurriness wavered in front of his eyes before Kurama's silver willowy form took shape before him.

"Hello my love!" Kurama whispered as he leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

Yomi couldn't help it. He kissed back.

Kurama had stabilized on his own. That had always been a possibility, he supposed. And Yomi did have brilliant luck, after all.

"I hope you like my gift," Kurama purred. His voice had all the soothing radiance it ever had. He stroked Yomi's hair affectionately. "It was pricey," he admitted "but worth it."

"What should I do with this?"

Yomi shifted his eyes. The room he was in was dirty with plants in various stages of life and death plus blood - his blood - but otherwise as lovely as he'd hoped. Oh to see all that opulence!

Outside his cage the surgeon leaned over a woman. She was obviously dead, her eyes gouged out. No. Not gouged out. Yomi vision was blurry but he could still see her eyes had been cut out.

He blinked slowly. Well. That was the Kurama he knew.

"Get that filthy thing out of here," Kurama ordered. "That's not fit for my beloved to see."

Yomi turned to watch the fox. His shimmering form was as beautiful as ever. With the stabilization complete, he supposed he could get back on track. He'd definitely have nightmares of Kurama broken form but it was nothing a few decades couldn't wash away. Time healed all wounds.

The woman was taken away by the surgeon and the man didn't return. Kurama helped him get cleaned up then cleaned up the room while he rested.

"Yomi," he purred as he crouched next to him. "I have another gift for you. Remember?"

Yomi smiled. "Oh?"

"Yes. I told you I would run your kingdom. But I lied. I will do better. I will give you everything."

"Everything." Uneasiness settled over the formerly blind king. That tone the fox was using was the same as when he gave him those terrible "presents".

"Yes. Everything. Demon World. Human World. And The Spirit Realm. All of it will be yours my love. My gift to you."

"You … can't be serious."

"I am. I am militarizing your kingdom as we speak. I will bring war to all who oppose us, my darling."

Yomi stared. "No," he said. "You can't. Demon World is one thing. But everything else. It's suicide. The humans, King Enma; we won't stand a chance."

Kurama stared at him. He didn't react for a second, then horror and pain registered on his face. He trembled. "Then I will die fighting for you," he sneered.

He stood. Yomi tried to grab him only to be kicked away. The plants grabbed him, holding his weakened form as if he weighed nothing. Kurama paused at the cell door as he left.

"I don't know what I have to do to gain your love," the fox said in a choked voice. "But I will bring ruin to everything around me, lay the corpse of the world itself at your feet, until I have it. I will do anything for your love, Yomi. Anything."

With a angry slam, he closed the door and left.

Yomi stared, speechless. He didn't react when the vines let him go.

Kurama was gone. The fox had been ambitious before but this … this was the final delusional stage of madness. There was no going back, no self-stabilization. Youda could fix it, but he doubted Kurama would let him near. In fact Yomi knew his right-hand-man would be the first to fall by Kurama's hands.

Now there was no hope.


	29. Yusuke is clued in

[Disclaimer]

[Warning]

Sex Changes Things

~ Present ~

Yusuke stormed out of the palace in huff. He hardly had to think to know what happened. "Yomi," he growled as he made his way from blind bastard's place.

That bitch did something to Kurama. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out. And when Yusuke found him, he was going to knock his head off.

However finding Yomi wouldn't be easy unless the king wanted to be found. A much easier path would be finding Youda and for that, he'd just ask around. It might a take a few days but he would find him none-the-less. Yusuke was nothing if not determined.

To his surprised though, it didn't take a few days. Hell he was hardly looking for a few hours. But the time he'd asked three people about the shriveled old goat-demon's where-a-bouts, he was being brought straight to him. The man looked at him with distaste - like always - but also relief.

"My Lord Yomi has made a grave mistake," he muttered as Yusuke sat down.

"Yea. He fucked with my mate," Yusuke scoffed liked the punk he was. "He sure has made one hell of a mistake."

Eyeing the distressed looked at the goat's face, Yusuke paused. The old goat should be in Yomi palace, Kurama's presence or no, but he wasn't. In fact, he seemed to be in hiding. And he seemed to eager to speak to him. Yusuke grit his teeth. True to his nature, curiosity and deep personal sense of right and wrong determined his actions.

"So just how deep in is the guy?" the ex-detective asked warily.

Youda looked up. He was obviously trying to figure out if he could trust him. Yusuke wasn't really interested in Yomi's affairs beyond Kurama and was about to tell the man that when he shook his head.

"He'll be lucky if he lasts another two weeks. Let me tell you how things went wrong."


	30. Kurama's madness

Warning: This chapter has a super-saiyan, giant, **RED LETTER WARNING** which is why I'm taking the time to write it out. Contains non-con and stomach churning imagery including cannibalism (forced and not). Skip if you think you'll be offended but don't whine about it. It does serve a purpose.

Disclaimer: I am not Yoshihiro Togashi so I don't own this.

Sex Changes Things

Broken.

That was really the only concept in Yomi's mind now.

Broken. Shattered. Ruined.

Yomi had been ripped apart, torn to pieces by Kurama claws.

The fox's mind was so warped he didn't, he couldn't, know the harm he was inflicting. Yomi knew this had to be the absolute truth because Kurama at his cruelest would be sickened at his actions.

Sex was something they didn't do anymore. At least not sex as Yomi ever knew it.

Fisting, the once blind demon-king believed, was much less literal in real sex.

Kurama wanted to crawl inside him. That's what the fox told him. That's what Yomi believed. Kurama had ceased to screw him. He wanted to feel the inside of him with his hands. Yomi had cried from the pain at first. He'd stopped doing that by now.

Kurama's hand pressed him from the inside as his mouth drank from the slashes across his torso. Yomi whimpered and squirmed ever so slightly but mostly just laid there. The only thing he really felt was relief when Kurama withdrew.

His hand dirtied, the fox knelt beside him smiling as he cleaned himself. His pink tongue rolled across his filthy appendage with slow careful strokes. Yomi, blessed now with his sight, watched and tried not to be sick with disgust. He feared Kurama might eat that as well.

"Nothing," Kurama assured him, "is worthy of entering my body but that which you have produced." Famished from fasting due to that distorted belief, he smilingly took a knife and sliced long bloody strips from Yomi's stomach. He ate them slowly; often allowing them to begin to rot before consuming them.

"You're not a thing to be eaten," he told Yomi. "I will not consume you like some dumb beast. No. I'll eat slowly, force the honor on myself,"

Yomi was mostly indifferent to the thing. He thought only of the pain as Kurama skinned him and cut into his muscles.

Kurama believed that they could sustain one another in a closed system. He took the very knife he ate from and cut into himself, offering the strips of skin and muscle to Yomi.

"Here my love. Eat. You must."

Yomi shook his head, closed his eyes, but Kurama pressed him, forcing the flesh into his mouth and holding his hand over his mouth until he chewed and swallowed.

In the end Yomi gave up. He did as Kurama wanted. He didn't flinch, he didn't whimper.

He was gone.

* * *

If you're still here at after all the details above, I just wanted to congratulate you and apologize. It had to be done.


	31. Yusuke rescues Yomi

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke hovered in midair, hanging from a pipe. Water was dripping on his hand and down his arm, making his grip slippery. However he had his claws dug into the pipe so there was no risk of him falling.

Lately he'd been used to his demonic side more than ever. When he used his demon energy, faintly, very faintly, he could still feel Kurama's heart pulsing through the marks. He liked that. Especially now.

Below him, empty space swirled. Yomi's compound apparently went on for miles underground, spanning many levels of the Demon World. Yusuke could hardly believe such a thing could be built. However here he was.

His only hope for not getting lost was a tiny robot wandering somewhere in the darkness. Designed by Youda it would find Yomi and then return to Yusuke to lead him safely to the man. Then it would lead him back out with Yomi in tow.

He'd been waiting for an amount time that he could measure in the number of water droplets hitting his left hand when he saw the tiny bot came back into view. It "looked" at him and blinked three time with its tiny red light before lowering itself down into the darkness.

Yusuke huffed as he watched it sink.

"About damn time," he muttered before letting go of the pipe.

Down into the darkness he went, occasionally landing on pipes and other machinery. He flitted down and eventually stopped trying to remember the way out due to all the twists and turns. Finally they came to wall with a tiny hole drilled into it. Yusuke frowned at the spot before looking through it. Inside he saw a room filled the same ridiculous furnishing he was used to Yomi using.

He made a scoffing sound but had the little bot begin to drill him a way in anyhow. As he waited he wondered what he was going to do about Kurama. Youda had told him he'd only cure he fox if he resuced Yomi first. However Yusuke had no proof the man would deliver. Oh well. He could always return Yomi to Kurama if the man didn't pay up. That would work.

The bot beeped, getting Yusuke's attention. He stretched and eyed the small hole he was supposed to climb through. So far this whole thing had been a huge pain. He couldn't wait for it all to be over.

Yusuke approached the hole, planning on grabbing Yomi and getting out as quickly as possible, but slowed as he reached the wall and stopped before crossing the threshold.

It stunk.

It wasn't just some small smell. The stench that crawled out of that hole was enough to make the Mazoku want to vomit. He turned away from the smell, took a deep breath of the less foul air behind him and plunged it.

_Get in, get Yomi, get out. Get in, get Yomi, get out._

All he had to do was keep repeating that and he'd been fine. Or at least that was what he believed until the tiny robot flashed that it had found Yomi and shone a light on him.

The man was lying on the floor. He looked like he was dead as first but his chest's slow rise and fall gave away that he was alive. Yusuke felt instant regret for the fact.

In the two weeks since he visit to Kurama in Yomi home when Kurama had soundly denied the night they spent together, Yusuke had been listening for word of Kurama's deeds carefully. Frankly only two things stood out: one, Kurama was militarizing Yomi's kingdom and two, Kurama was losing his mind.

Looking at Yomi caused Yusuke to realize just how bad it was.

Cut, skinned, broken, bleeding, and obviously starving, Yomi was on the edge of death. Only thing about him that seemed okay was his eyes. To Yusuke's surprise the were open and staring at him. As brown met purple Yusuke could help but cringe at the lifeless look in the man's eyes. He didn't dare look at his body. The ex-detective didn't want to know what had cause those even measured runways of raw flesh to appear.

It took some time but finally Yusuke got past his shock and began to move. He found some clean sheets to wrap Yomi in before picking him up. It was only as they made their way out of the room that Yusuke noticed Yomi lips moving.

At first he thought it was nothing, but as they rose through the depths of his fortress, Yusuke noticed Yomi's murmuring was steady and repetitive. All the way back to the edge of his kingdom where a transport was waiting to take them to Raizen's castle, Yomi muttered. It was only after the man had been whisked away by terrified doctors that Yusuke put the movements and small sounds he heard together.

He moved his lips in the same manner as Yomi and tried to make the same sounds. Finally it began falling to into place and four words that chilled Yusuke to the core formed in his mind.

"He won't kill you."


	32. Hiei gives advice

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

Setting it up so that Hiei would be allowed to see Yomi and eventually Kurama and clear their minds of the unpleasantness of the last few weeks wasn't that hard.

Raizen had been oddly complacent about everything Yusuke had asked him as of late. Yusuke didn't know and didn't care why he was acting that way. All he knew was Raizen had allowed Hiei to come into the kingdom.

For his part, Hiei had come along willingly. Sure he hadn't seemed happy but then again he never did. When it had become clear to Yusuke that Hiei was choosing old loyalties with him over his new loyalties with Makuro he wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not, considering it was Hiei.

The little fire demon was in the room with Yomi for about an hour. When he emerged, he looked tired. Yusuke eyed him and wasn't sure whether to ask him about it or not. At first, Hiei seemed like he was going to walk right past him. However at the last second he stopped.

They were standing side by side, mostly facing opposite directions. Hiei glanced at him out of the corner of his little red eyes. Yusuke was blunt most of the time, but he wasn't that blunt. Besides, he knew Hiei.

"Didn't know the fox was capable of that did you?" Yusuke wasn't sure what 'that' was but he had forced himself to read the full medical report. He had some ideas of what had happened. It kept him up at night.

Hiei looked at him before huffing quietly and turning away a little.

"I know him better than you think. Even if you ARE his mate." He looked back Yusuke with his gaze guarded. "Youko Kurama was capable of many things in many situations. His creativity knew no bounds. He was feared with good reason."

Hiei looked at the door. It was obvious that whatever he said next would be his last comment on the subject.

"Fear and pain were currency to him once but he was smart with his resources. He used to always know when to use them and how much to use."

With that Hiei made for the door. Yusuke understood what he had meant. Kurama wasn't Kurama now. He was broken and insane. What he had been capable of wasn't who he was at he moment.

"One last thing detective," Hiei muttered at the door. "Two things really. First, I suggest you don't let Yomi wake up anytime soon. I dampened his emotional response to his memories of his time with Kurama. It will be something like a nightmare he couldn't wake from but only if he doesn't have the injuries when he wakes up."

"Okay. Got it," Yusuke muttered. "What else?"

"Second, let me have Kurama as soon as you get him. That damn fox can take little things too seriously."

Hiei left and Yusuke sighed. Again he understood Hiei's veiled comment.

Kurama wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of this situation when he was himself again. Even when he was cured, this would never be over for him.

He hoped a couple of hundred years was enough for Kurama to come back to him.


	33. Yusuke waits

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

He won't kill you. That was the final, chilling promise Yomi had used the last of his strength to deliver. After that he had been wheeled out of Yuusuke's sight and had remained asleep ever since. The once-blind demon king would remain asleep until his injures healed. That along with Hiei's mind tricks would keep the demon from reacting too badly to what had been happened. Or at least that was the theory.

Meanwhile Yusuke was left with nothing to do. There was no one for him to go after, no one whose defeat would make things right.

Yusuke – having nothing better to do – had remained by the man's bed, watching over him. In silence the toushin mulled over Yomi's warning.

He won't kill you.

In the increasing number of days since his rescue of Yomi, Yusuke had found those words to be true. Kurama had noticed Yomi's absence mere hours after their departure from the palace. Just minutes after the had made it safely out of Yomi's territory, the whole place had gone on lock-down.

There had been a few days of quiet, during which Yusuke had held his breath and hoped that maybe being apart from the demon king would be enough it cure the fox. And then the bodies appeared.

They weren't corpses, but living people hung from hooks at the borders of Yomi's kingdom. Notices of Yomi's disappearance were nailed into them. The living notices were "enemies" of the kingdom that Kurama had sentenced for failure to prevent Yomi's flight.

They were the attendants Yusuke had bribed, the guards he had ducked. Even citizens he'd passed on streets who had no idea whom they were passing were arrested and sentenced. They were being kept alive by the plants Kurama had growing into them.

They were blinded with their tongues cut out. Their hands and feet had been cut off. But they very much alive. they wailed in agony day and night to anyone who got close enough to hear it.

"Just what sort of monster has Yomi turned that fox into?" Raizen had asked when he details were told to him.

Yusuke had sat next to his ancestral father and remained silent.

Over the course of the next few days, Yusuke found himself more and more on edge. His half-seal mating marks itched. His blue-black demon tattoos never faded anymore. The toushin barely slept. He couldn't eat. Yomi grew stronger everyday while Kurama crumbled away in a public spectacle of terror and insanity. It hardly seemed fair.

Staring down at the sleeping demon demon-king, Yusuke grit his teeth against the urge to wrap his hands around the man's throat.

"Not that I care, but don't you think he's been through enough already?"

Yusuke turned to find Hiei leaned against the door frame. The fire demon was eyeing him coolly. Yusuke didn't remember if he'd ever seen disapproval in the smaller man's red eyes. Hiei wasn't exactly a deep source of moral superiority. However he almost seemed disappointed in Yusuke. Disappointed but there was something else more recognizable in his eyes.

Snarling, Yusuke glared at the man.

Hiei didn't respond. He just stood there and watched him. After a moment Yusuke returned his gaze to Yomi's sleeping form. His fists tightened.

"If you're not too busy contemplating murdering your mate's victim – "

"Kurama's victim?" Yusuke snarled. "Yomi did this to himself. He did this to Kurama. It's his fault!"

Hiei stared at him as impassively as ever. "I know that," he told him evenly. "I was simply trying to gauge your reaction. Bitterness and hatred of this nature are new to you, detective, but not to me. I am accustomed to this hatred."

The fire demon shifted slightly and his eyes changed. They became dark and violent. Yusuke tensed in the face of the stormy look until he realized it wasn't directed at him. Hiei focus was all wrong to be looking at him. He was gazing behind him, glaring at Yomi.

"As I was saying," the shorter demon went on, his face becoming unreadable once more. "Whenever you're ready, Youda is waiting for you."

"He has the cure?" Yusuke asked excitedly.

"Hn. I don't see why else he'd call you. Summoning you for any other reason would result in his death. He knows that."

Ignoring the comment, Yusuke pushed past Hiei and headed down the hall.


	34. Yusuke makes his decision

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

Yusuke looked up from the book he was halfheartedly reading. Lately he'd taken to reading everything he could get his hands on about Raizen's kingdom. He knew he wouldn't be returning to the human world so he thought he'd be prepared for his future for once in his life.

"What do you want old man?" he asked flatly. "Can't you see I'm trying to better myself?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Raising an eyebrow, the demon-king glanced down at the book.

"Yes, I can see that." Raizen narrowed his as if considering how to continue. "Don't you think you have more important matters to attend to than that?"

"Kurama hasn't been brought in yet," Yusuke answered dismissively.

"Well in my opinion that might be helped by you going out to collect him." Raizen sat down heavily on his throne and looked over at his heir. "But what do I know? I've just been ruling a kingdom for longer that you've been alive, for a hundred times the length of your life. Who know? I might be wrong."

"Shut the fuck up." Yusuke sighed. "I don't need your lectures old man."

Raizen opened his mouth his mouth, probably to complain, but he was interrupted by one of his advisers swiftly entering the throne room.

"Lord Yusuke," the man said with a bow. "Youko Kurama has been collected. He's with Youda now, getting the full version of the antidote. Hiei has already been summoned."

Yusuke shut his book with a snap. At the same time he tensed to get up from the chair, another attendant entered the room.

"Lord … uhh." The bald man looked between Raizen and his heir. He obviously didn't know whom to address. "Yusuke. Lord Yusuke, Yomi has disappeared."

The first attendant glanced at the second with wide eyes. Raizen leaned forward in his seat.

"What?" the thunder-god asked.

"Several hours ago someone went to check on him but found him to be gone. We assumed he was with Youda but we have just discovered that not to be the case."

Raizen grit his teeth as he dove into serious thoughts. The first attendant looked between him and Yusuke before slowly beginning to speak.

"Lord Yusuke," he said carefully. "In addition to the previously stated information, I believe you'd like to know that Lord Yomi is being returned to Youda's care and suffered only minor injuries."

The second attendant stared at the first with shock clearly written on his face. His response was obviously stuck in his throat. Raizen issued a low, tired growl as he turned in his seat to face his heir.

"What," he asked with a sigh, "did you do?"

Yusuke shifted and glanced at him calmly. Too calmly for the king's comfort. Something strange was happening.

"There was no way for me to get the cure into Kurama," he began. "I'm not really an idiot. I understand some things. I was busting my ass training to stand a chance against Yomi. Kurama took him down in a single rage-filled beating. And he "loves" Yomi. He would have killed me, if I had been the one to bring him the cure."

"Clever." The old king leaned back in this throne and regarded his heir fondly for a moment. "Really clever," he repeated. "How did you convince Yomi to help you?"

"I didn't." Yusuke voice was soft and even as he explained. "I asked Hiei about getting Kurama to drink or eat the something with the antidote in it but he told me that was impossible. Kurama had been feeding himself to Yomi and feeding off him in return. He said there was no way to get Kurama to eat it. But I'm not stupid. I knew that was the only way. So I … I had Youda mix it with some fox's bane and give the drug to Yomi."

"You used him as bait," Raizen cut in. "Not just bait either, but as the means of delivering the drug."

The king laughed. It was a quiet but full bodied sound that filled the throne room with soft echoing noise.

"And here I was worried you'd remain innocent forever."

"I got the idea from you," he said. "From that woman of yours, my "mother". I figured if it worked on you, it'd work on Kurama."

Raizen become more somber and gazed at his son. "You really one very … clever."

Yuusuke wrinkled his nose but said nothing. Instead he got up, left his book discarded on the throne built for him and left.

* * *

Ugh! I know Author's Notes are mostly useless, but J. H. Christ this was a pain. It wasn't that the chapter was difficult. I was struggling over what term to use for Yusuke. Was it Toushin? Mazoku? What -if any - relation did those terms have to Yokai? It was a headache. I spent about twenty minutes of Google searching and tab hopping before I got it straight.

_Yokai - all non-human creatures and spirits._

_Mazoku - a sub-class of Yokai, literal demons, big aggressive brutes that probably like to eat humans._

_Toushin - a sub-class of Mazoku, "war gods" that rule over other Mazoku and also probably like to eat humans._

So there is it. What an annoyance to figure out! I least I can use the terms properly from now on. Bah!


	35. Raizen learns his lesson

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

Youda, like the loyal servant he was, relayed to Yomi the events of the last few weeks of his life.

The fire-demon's block on his mind faded events out to a blurry dream-like state slowly - starting with Yusuke's visit - before blacking out completely. He remembered tricking Kurama and rage the fox had flown into upon receiving his neglect. After that things got fuzzy.

Slowly Youda took his master through the course of the past several weeks. He spoke in a quiet even voice, going over every detail day-by-day. Yomi refrained from interrupting except to occasionally raise his hand to signal the goat-man to skip whatever he was describing. Every once in a while an itchy feeling would erupt behind Yomi's eyes. He assumed this to be the feeling of running up against the mental wall the fire-demon had put around particularly dangerous memories. He was smart enough to leave those areas alone.

Soon Youda departed and Yomi was left to his own thoughts. He wasn't in them long when a figure appeared in his doorway.

He was tall, board-shouldered and white haired. In that way he almost looked like Yomi's dim memories of Kurama. But this man wasn't as willowy or refined and wasn't a fox. But his scent was familiar.

"You're awake," he man said and Yomi sat up straighter, the fog clearing from his mind.

"Raizen."

"Hello," the king said. "I came to check on you."

"Save your breath." Yomi snapped. "Your child saved me for his mate's sake. I know that."

Raizen chuckled. "And here I thought you cared for that fox."

Yomi tensed farther but a flicker of shame showed in his eyes.

"You really do look like my son a little." Raizen muttered. "Right around the eyes. At least enough for that fox to see it."

"Get out!" Yomi growled.

"I will," the old-king said. "But first I want to ask you something." The man titled his head down and smiled. "Did you finally learn something?"

The once-blind king growled and moved to get out of bed. Raizen – unimpressed – just laughed.

"Still a fool I see," he said. "You must be the dumbest person I've ever met. Learn the lesson that fox had tried to teach you!"

Halfway into climbing out of the bed, Yomi paused in shock.

"I did some research on the fox," Raizen said. "There was the normal stuff of course. Youko Kurama: infamous fox thief, sadistic master, the ultimate lover. But there was more.

"He is the only surviving member of a once great kitsune clan. They no longer exist. Enemies of theirs murdered them all when the fox was just a child. They got over confidant and those they'd wrong took revenge."

The king shook his head.

"Poor child spent most of his childhood living alone in the forests outside those dangerous unclaimed cities of the west. He honed his stealing, stalking and hiding skills trying to keep himself alive. That's possibly even the reason behind his sexual prowess. the killing must have come after that.

"The indecency he suffered and the number of times his innocence was shattered is lost to history. He systematically killed off most everyone who witnessed - or took part in - any of that.

"Pity that after all that, he had to relearn the lessons of his family when he was shot by a hunter while stealing something he shouldn't have and ended up in the human world."

Raizen paused and furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"Although, he did meet my son that way. And speaking of my son, he came here as a rather idealistic man. I wouldn't say he was naïve or innocent but certainly he had more romantic ideas that I would have liked. Pure-hearted, was what he was.

"But he's not pure-hearted anymore, thanks to you. You took his mate and nearly destroyed him. You forced me son to behave as our world expects. You broke him and taught him a good lesson.

"And then there's me. I believed the world was simple until I met a human woman who broke me. Now look at me, starving to death of my own free will, killing myself. The pain of knowing I would never be with her has effected every decision I've made since. And that is the point."

Raizen's gaze trained on Yomi. There was no anger or ego in his stare. There was only honesty.

"I told you this before because I wanted to teach your smug ass a lesson because you pissed me off. I tell you it now, because we will be seeing a lot more of one another. Pain is your only teacher.

"Pain is the only things that tells us where to draw the line. We all have to learn that. That fox tried to teach you, but you wouldn't learn. I tried to as well, but you're stubborn. Maybe now you'll understand."

Without another word, Raizen turned and began to walk away. Before he left, Yomi spoke.

"He'll never forgive me, will he?"

Pausing, the old king glanced back. Yomi was half in the bed, half out, staring blankly down at his feet. His face was too calm and composed for it to be natural.

"Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't. Time will tell."

Continuing through the door, Raizen didn't stop when he heard Yomi speak again.

"Thank you. ... Bastard."

* * *

A/N:

So it was while doing the original writing for this chapter that I changed the title from "Sex Changes Things" to "Lesson". Originally this was just an experiment in smut and randomness, hence the title. But as I began thinking on how to end it, somehow I circled back to the not-smut elements in the original chapter (again, not written by me) and this happened. It's funny how you think a piece of writing is going to go one way, but then it goes another. Sometimes I think that as an author sometimes you make-up or create a story from your mind, and other times you're only writing down what already exists out in the vastness of where muses live, like taking dictation. In those latter cases, even you as a writer can be in a place to be shocked by a plot twist. I love those times.


	36. Kurama and Yusuke are together

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

Kurama sat up in bed panting, sweating and terrified. Yusuke was by his side before the first cry left his lips. For several minutes the fox sat shaking looking over the room again and again. After a while he seemed to notice Yusuke for the first time. The fox's eyes grew wide before he grabbed the man and pulled him into a hug.

"Yusuke!" he said in a pained whisper.

The toushin pressed his face into the fox silver hair and made no move to escape from the bone crushing embrace.

"It's okay," he assured the fox. "You're safe. Relax okay?"

"It was nightmare," Kurama said hurriedly. "I took you I … hurt you it was Yomi You were Yomi it looked like him but I loved him so it had to be you because you are my mate I was so angry at him but when I hurt him because of my love it was you I was so afraid it was you."

Kurama took a breath after his long singled-breathed sentence and looked at Yusuke.

"Even when Hiei made things right, I couldn't remember who it was. I can't remember who it was!"

Yusuke stared. He tried to understand how Kurama had seen things when under the influence of the drug, but he couldn't. The fox wasn't making sense.

The toushin smiled uneasily and patted the fox's back. "Don't think too much about it," he told the fox. "You were on a high grade trip, but it's over now."

Laughing bitterly the fox pushed his suddenly red locks away from his face and sneered. "I've had drug binges and trips in the my day. Believe me the only trip that was similar to was one straight into hell!"

Yusuke frowned but didn't respond. Kurama slowly let his face drop and gazed at the man.

"Never mind it though," he said in a low even voice. "As you said: it's over now."

He was hiding his heart, but still Yusuke said nothing. They had time.

"Later," the fox went on, "we should visit Yomi. I want to re-blind him for the trouble he's put me through."

"Don't re-blind him," Yusuke sighed. The man wasn't surprised Kurama wanted to lash out at Yomi. But all Yusuke wanted was put put this behind them. Besides, that sort of thing that gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"Fine," the fox muttered as he leaned into the man. With a sigh Kurama settled in and even relaxed a little. "We'll visit him anyway," he continued. "To check on him. And so I can gently remind him that every time he's crossed me, it's ended worse for him then for me."

"Okay, Kurama."

"Also he has to leave you alone!"

"I figured that much."

An easy silence settled over the two. Yusuke wasn't tired, despite having not slept in days. However he wasn't wired or jittery either. For the first time in the weeks, he felt perfectly calm and at ease.

"I like your demon form," Kurama said suddenly. He didn't move or open his eyes. Yusuke had assumed the fox had fallen asleep.

"I'm glad," the toushin responded.

"When I recover, we'll finish mating."

Yusuke shifted. He was the fox's eyes were shut. "That's cool," he said evenly.

"I can hear you grinning."

"Damn."


	37. Yomi and Kurama reconcile

[Warning]

[Disclaimer]

Sex Changes Things

It had been days – weeks really – since Yomi had woken up in Raizen's fortress and he was still there. He wasn't being held against his will. He wandered the halls freely. He took long walks around the grounds and sparred to improve his battle eyesight. Yomi had passed both Raizen and Yusuke multiple times. He'd even had dinner with them. Never once had anyone mentioned him staying or going. It was as if they were indifferent to it.

And so Yomi sent Youda on to his kingdom to look after it and summon Shura to his side. Shura – thankfully – had had the foresight to disappear when Kurama showed signs of mental break-down. With his son on his way to him, Yomi made himself comfortable in Raizen's castle.

He was resting, reading a book to remind his eyes how to do so, when the door opened. Yomi didn't look up at first, being unused to doing so. But the smell at the door made him pause and chance a glance upwards at the new comer. The man had long, impossibly wavy and unruly red-hair and blazing green eyes. He looked harmless enough, almost human, but his energy was too familiar for Yomi to mistake.

Yomi stared up at the red-haired version of Kurama. He hadn't seen the fox in ages and was surprised that he found his human form so attractive. And yet, the feel of the man's energy sent chills up his spine. Yomi hadn't been in the saw room with Kurama since his imprisonment. He didn't know what to expect.

"Hello Yomi," Kurama said as he sat down. "Yusuke made me promise not to re-blind you, so don't worry."

"I'll take comfort in that," Yomi muttered as he put down his book.

The two men sat in silence for a while. To Yomi's surprise, there was much less tension in the room then he would have expected.

"You're lucky I just want to call us even and put this behind us."

"You want to call it even?"

Kurama sighed. "I think I've grown a bit, in the last few centuries. I came to the conclusion a while back that having you blinded and left for dead was probably an over-reaction."

Yomi lowered his eyelids. It amazed him that his face still remembered to use those muscles. He wasn't glaring exactly, more just staring in dead-pan disbelief. It was an expression he'd perfected while speaking to Kurama.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"It is. And your whole entrapment plan was petty. But it was ill executed and you certainly ended up worse off from it."

The fox huffed.

"I certainly would have done it differently had it been my plan."

The once-blind king stared at his friend with dumb-founded disbelief.

"Not that I would be inclined to do such a thing now!" Kurama quickly corrected. "I'm reformed … . Mostly. The point is Yomi: this is childish. Let's put it behind us."

"I suppose you're right," Yomi admitted. "Pride isn't everything."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," the red head went on. "Yusuke's a charming man but he can he infuriating sometimes. I'll need a friend to vent to."

The raven-haired man clicked his tongue. "As long as that doesn't involve sending an assassin after him, then fine."

Kurama laughed and stood – becoming silvery and willowy – as he did so.

"No, no. It wouldn't be anything like that. Now come, Yomi. I'll bet you ten different jewels that we can sneak into Raizen's treasury and back out before anyone notices, even with you in your current state."

Yomi chuckled. "I thought you were 'reformed'."

"I said mostly," the youko again corrected his friend. "And we'll give it all right back. Well, you'll give all of what you take back. Wouldn't want to start a war or anything.

"Funny."

"Come on," the fox insisted. "Or don't you think you're up to it anymore?"

Yomi smirked and stood as well. "As always, dear friend, lead the way."


End file.
